The Higurashi Jewel
by Symphonian
Summary: Because of Kikyo's indiscretions, Kagome now must take her place at the altar. But things turn out to be darker than they appear to be. Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, I'm just re-posting the original chapters of this story after fixing up some grammatical errors and a new chapter as well. Please R & R. Thanks. Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Souta fingered the signet ring on his right hand and looked at the raven haired beauty standing in front of his desk. Seeing his glance on her, she lifted her chin defiantly and returned his look with a smoldering one herself.

"Damn it, Kikyo. How can you do this to me? You know how much we need this alliance," Souta burst out.

But the young woman only shrugged her shoulders indifferently and replied, "It's you who need this alliance, not me, dear cousin." Kikyo said sarcastically.

"Why you ungrateful…" Souta began to snarl but quickly swallow what he was about to say when he saw the look on his mother's face.

Seeing his reaction, Kikyo smirked knowing that she had gotten better of her cousin; she turned and took a seat in one of the chairs in the room to see just what Souta would do to her.

Souta took several deep breaths to get his temper under control before addressing his cousin again. He knew that no matter what Kikyo did, she was a Higurashi, which meant that he had to take care of her as long as she lived under this roof and unmarried. It was one of the lessons that his mother had instilled in him from a young age.

"Go back to your room, Kikyo." Souta said tiredly. "I'm sure you are tired after your activities tonight," waving his hand in dismissal.

Unable to counteract the order, Kikyo got out of her seat in a flurry of skirts and stalked out of the study followed by a servant. Souta listened as their footsteps faded away and turned to the other occupants remaining in the room. Sighing, Souta got out from behind the desk and went over to his mother sat.

"I'm sorry mama. I didn't mean to lose my temper." He said softly taking his mother's hands into his.

Lady Higurashi patted her son's hand and said gently, "It's not your fault, my dear." She turned her gaze to the painting of the Higurashi clan that hung above the fireplace. "Kikyo would not have turned out to be like this if I hadn't spoiled her when she was a child to make up for her losing her parents."  
"No, mama, please don't say that." Souta comforted her.

"Souta's right, my lady, you must not think that you are responsible for what she choose to do." A new voice said coming towards them.

Souta turned and gave his friend a grateful look. Shippou knelt down beside Souta and took one of Lady Higurashi's hands from Souta's and raised it gently to his lips.

"It would not do anyone any good if you were to become ill too, my lady. So please get some sleep and we can deal with the results of this fiasco tomorrow when you are well rested," Shippou pleaded sincerely.

Lady Higurashi gave Shippou a watery smile and extracted her hands from both young men. "You are too young to be fussing, Shippou," She chided gently.

Shippou grinned, "I learned that from you, your ladyship."

Shaking her head, Lady Higurashi left with a servant to escort her back to her chambers, leaving Souta and Shippou in the study.

The two friends looked at each other and Souta said, "Well, I guess it's time to figure out how to extract ourselves from this mess. Shall we?" gesturing at the desk.

"I couldn't have put it better myself, brother," agreed Shippou as he sent a servant for food and drink to sustain them throughout the night trying to figure out solutions that Kikyo had caused with her indiscretions.

Kikyo dismissed the servant when she reached her rooms. Just who does that little brat thinks himself as? Kikyo thought angrily as she allowed her maid to help her out of the dress and into a silk nightgown. Even though he was the current Lord, Souta had no right to force her into a contract marriage without her consent. Furthermore, had this marriage gone through, it would only benefit him and no one else. Besides, if this alliance was as important as he said it was and this Sesshoumaru was as good as they said he is, so why did Souta make her marry him instead of saving him for his sister, Kagome?

The more she thought about this, the angrier she became. When she reached the inner chamber, she dismissed her maid for the night and slammed the door shut. Locking the door, Kikyo rested her head against it. All she ever was to them was a tool. No one truly loved her in this household, not even her aunt. All those lessons that she received were to shape her into their tool, just like a chef who sharpens his knife to make sure that it works efficiently. So it should only be fair that she should have a little fun herself before being forced into that marriage. Besides, a number of court ladies took lovers prior and after their marriages. Who knows how many of those 'rightful' heirs were truly the sons of the husbands? Kikyo was so concentrated on her thoughts that she did not hear someone come up behind her until a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist and a husky voice whispered into her ear.

"So, how was Inuyasha compared to me?"

Recognizing the voice, Kikyo turned around to face the intruder and circled her arms around his neck.

"I want a review before making any decisions," Kikyo purred.

Naraku chuckled as he deftly removed her nightgown, "As my lady wishes."

Myoga sat in one of the chairs in Inuyasha's chamber muttering to himself reading the marriage contract while the young man paced back and forth the room.

"Stop that muttering would you?" Inuyasha snapped. "It's annoying."  
Myoga only gave the young man a baleful look and said, "I won't be muttering if you haven't gotten yourself into this mess in the first place."

Inuyasha threw up his hands, "I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did okay?"

Myoga gave Inuyasha a look of disbelief, "You do know that Kikyo was to be Lord Sesshoumaru's bride and we were sent to escort her along back to the western lands with Lord Shippou. So you can't even claim that you had no idea who she was."

Inuyasha resumed his pacing, "So, it doesn't really matter does it? Since according to the contract, Sesshoumaru has to marry Kikyo anyways," he stopped and gave a look to Myoga.

Myoga huffed, "There is also a clause in the marriage contract that states the bride

must also be a virgin at the time of the marriage. Since it was Souta and Shippou who caught you two in the act…" Myoga shrugged emphatically.

"Oh come on, Myoga. You've been a diplomat for ages, surely you can handle a few youngsters like Souta and Shippou. Anyways, they needed this alliance more than we do," Inuyasha insisted.

"Master Inuyasha," Myoga said beginning to get a little impatient, "the politics involved is much more complex than it appears. Alliances are never made beneficially to one side only. You have compromised the delicate balance of the situation by your actions."

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open in confusion, "How did I do that? Since I'm pretty sure that tonight was not Kikyo's first time either."

"How do you plan to prove that without further incriminating yourself, Inuyasha? Souta and Shippou could very well just pin it all on you if they are so inclined." retorted Myoga angrily. "For the love of life, Master Inuyasha, I beg you to keep silent on this matter, already you have given them extra bargaining chips to use against us. Let me handle whatever they throw at us before Sesshoumaru finds out," Myoga pleaded.

"Alright, alright," Inuyasha said waving his hand dismissively. "I'll do whatever you say until this damn marriage goes through." With that said, Inuyasha took himself into the bathing chamber leaving Myoga alone.

"The marriage has to go through, but how?" muttered Myoga as he stared at the contract in front of him.

* * *

Souta leaned back in his chair and groaned. He rubbed his tired eyes and was surprised to see the morning light was peeping through the shutters. He and Shippou had spent the whole night looking through and making the appropriate changes in the contract that Kikyo's behaviour caused.

"Well, that's that," Shippou said placing the quill back into its holder and looking over the revised contract. "Think Myoga will agree to these new terms?"

Souta took the contract from Shippou and looked it over. "He has no choice but to accept it," Souta said absentmindedly. "Fortunately for him, Kagome looked remarkably similar to Kikyo, so having Kagome go in Kikyo's place would not draw too much attention and thus saving him the trouble of explaining why did the bride looked nothing like the betrothal painting that Jaken brought back a few months ago. If he chooses to make this difficult, I'll just remind him that Inuyasha was supposed to escort his brother's bride, not bed her."

Shippou looked sharply at his friend. In the few years that he had officially ruled the Higurashi lands, Souta had gone from the innocent boy to shrewd politician. Shippou had forgotten that before the finalization of the marriage contract, Sesshoumaru had sent Jaken, another retainer, to Souta's court to take a look at the prospective bride. According to court gossip, Jaken and Myoga were rivals and Jaken distrusted the accuracy of the depiction of the potential bride. Therefore, Jaken came to Souta's court and brought along his own painter who painted another portrait of Kikyo before agreeing to sign the marriage contract. As if sensing his friend's thoughts, Souta looked up at him and sighed.

"Funny isn't it? How politics can change someone in such a short period of time," Souta remarked glancing at the family portrait.

Shaking his head not knowing how to respond, Shippou jumped out of his chair. "After last night's labour, I think we deserve a hot bath and breakfast, in that order."

Souta laughed, "I definitely agree with you on that count." Clapping his hands, Souta summoned a servant. "Prepare hot baths and fresh clothing for Lord Shippou and myself," he ordered when the servant appeared. "Also see if the Dowager has broken her fast yet, if not send a request that Lord Shippou and I would like to breakfast with her if it pleases her," bowing the servant left the room.

Clapping a hand on Souta's shoulder, "Gee, I never thought that you'll still need someone to hold your hand to deliver the news. And here I thought you were all grown up," Shippou remarked as he expertly ducked the swing which Souta threw at him and ran out of the room away from his friend's ruffled feathers all the while laughing.

Half an hour later, Souta paced outside his mother's solar waiting for Shippou to arrive. When his friend finally appeared, immaculately groomed, Souta muttered under his breath about a fox pretending to be a peacock.

"If you don't like what I'm wearing now, I can always go back and change," Shippou said teasingly.

"Please don't," Souta said dryly, "at the rate you go at, it'll be lunch time before you're done. I specifically said we'll eat breakfast with my mother, not lunch. Now come on," and knocked on the door.

Lady Higurashi was sitting at a well laden table beside the window. Seeing her son and foster son, she waved them over and called out, "Come, come. You two must be famished after staying up all night. I've ordered your favourites."

"How did you know that we stayed up all night?" Souta asked as he leaned down giving his mother a kiss on the cheek before sitting down in a chair next to his mother and starting his breakfast.

Lady Higurashi smiled benevolently as she watched the boys wolf down their breakfasts before starting on her own. Other than the occasional requests for refills, the three of them ate in silence. Both Souta and Shippou leaned back and groaned after a third helping of breakfast.

"I wish I could take a nap before meeting with Myoga," Shippou groaned.

"Me too," echoed Souta who gestured to the servant to refill his cup with hot tea.

"Speaking of Myoga," began Lady Higurashi, "what are we going to do?" she asked.

Shippou and Souta exchanged a look and Shippou motioned for Souta to say it.

"Mother," Souta began, "you know that we need this alliance with Sesshoumaru, therefore the marriage must go through."

Lady Higurashi nodded in understanding, "But Kikyo…" she started.

Souta held up a hand to forestall whatever his mother might say and continued, "That is precisely why we would not be sending Kikyo to be the bride of Sesshoumaru."

Lady Higurashi's eyes grew big, "But Souta, everyone knows that Kikyo was Sesshoumaru's betrothed, it was stated on the marriage contract. Besides, two of the most important advisors in Sesshoumaru's court have seen her…" she protested.

"Not if we send Kagome in her stead!" Souta interrupted. "They look alike enough to fool most people and Myoga would certainly comply to this change if he wishes to live," Souta snapped and immediately looked stricken when his mother gave him a mournful look.

Shippou leaned over and patted Souta on the shoulder in comfort before moving to kneel in front of Lady Higurashi's chair. "Souta does what he must to protect his lands and family," Shippou said gently. "Believe me, my lady, Souta and I have thought of every possibility there is, and this is by far the best," while Lady Higurashi just shook her head.

"Come on, Shippou, we need to find Myoga to finalize this before Kagome gets home." Souta said gruffly as Shippou rise to his feet. Giving his friend a nod, Shippou proceeded to the door where Souta followed him.

Before leaving, he turned to Lady Higurashi's servant and ordered sternly, "Inform me immediately when Lady Kagome gets home, and escort her directly to her rooms. Make sure that she is speak to no one and no one is to speak to her," and the servant murmured an assent.

Pausing at the door, Souta turned around and said softly, "I'm sorry, mama," and left the room closing the door behind him.

"You don't have to be that harsh to your mother, Souta." Shippou said disapproving as the two left Lady Higurashi's rooms.

Souta sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I know, I know. But we are in a difficult position, Shippou. I guess I'm a little overwrought right now. Damn Kikyo, why couldn't she have waited to pull this stunt after the marriage goes through? After that it would be Sesshoumaru's problem, not mine!"

Hearing this, Shippou immediately masked his laughter by coughing while Souta gave him a reproachful look. "Oh, I agree with you completely." Shippou said trying hard not to laugh and quickly ran ahead as Souta took a swing at him.

* * *

Kagome looked out the window of the carriage while her grandfather and Lady Kaede dozed. It was nice to see Sango again, for who knows, the next time that they meet might be at their weddings. Sango had been her friend for as long as she could remember. Sango's mother, before she past away, had been Lady Higurashi's best friend, so it was no surprise that their daughters would become friends as well. Sango was like the sister she never had, where Kikyo was stuffy and aloof, Sango had cared for her. Having a younger brother herself, Sango became Kagome's chief co-conspirator in their war against bratty younger brothers.

Tired of the scenery outside her window, Kagome leaned back into her seat and sighed. The past few months have been both tiring and educational. She had gone on a tour of the land, as a representative of her brother, along with her grandfather accompanied by Lady Kaede to see the condition for themselves. However, being the official representative meant they required "appropriate" fanfare which roughly translated to attending balls every night and sitting for hours on the dais, letting people gawk at them, while watching other people enjoy themselves. It also meant putting up with the advances from the second and third sons of the minor lords, even some lords themselves who hoped to make a social leap through her.

Luckily, she had persuaded her grandfather, who in turn persuaded Sango's father to allow his daughter to serve as a second lady companion to Kagome. To be honest, without Sango, Kagome would have probably been driven crazy by those rakes who called themselves gentlemen. Therefore, Kagome was more than thankful that the whole thing was over and they were finally going home. Feeling relieved for the first time in months, Kagome followed her grandfather's example and dozed off to the gentle rocking motion of the carriage.

The occupants inside the carriage were jolted awake when the carriage suddenly stopped and they heard their driver shout something to someone.

"Are we home already?" Kagome asked reaching up to stretch her back.

"No, we are close, but we have some distance to go." Her grandfather said as he peered out the carriage window.

"Then why have we stopped?" Lady Kaede wondered.

At that moment, one of their guards' voice came through the hatch. "I'm sorry, my lord and ladies. It appears that we have arrived at a new check point."

"What? Why? Get me the captain," Lord Higurashi demanded while both Kagome and Kaede looked at each other in confusion and alarm.

Soon the captain of the check point appeared and began to apologize profusely to Lord Higurashi. "Forgive us, my Lord," he began. "We're only following Lord Souta's orders for dignitaries from the Western lands are here and Lord Shippou have instructed the guards to be extra vigilant until the dignitaries leave," he explained.

"The wedding party is here early," Lord Higurashi muttered to himself while the guard captain still outside the window waiting for instructions from the elderly Higurashi.

"Grandfather?" Kagome prodded her grandfather quietly.

"Ah yes, tell me, captain. How many more of these check points must we go through before we could reach the castle?" Lord Higurashi asked.

"There are two more check points to go through, but all my lord has to do is to show them this gate pass and the guards will let you through," the captain said respectfully and presented a gate pass to Lord Higurashi.

Lord Higurashi nodded to their guard who took the gate pass from the captain's hand with a nod of thanks, and the carriage continued on their way.

"I'm glad it's only a precautionary measure," Kagome said happily. "For a moment, I thought that something had happened at home."

"Let us hope not," Kaede said, "this close to Lady Kikyo's marriage to the western lands."

The servant waited anxiously at the gate looking for sights of Lady Kagome's carriage. There had been whispers of doubt about the upcoming marriage of Lady Kikyo to the Lord of the Western Lands. The servant let out a sigh of relief when Lady Kagome's carriage came rolling up the drive.

Kagome let out a happy sigh as the carriage rolled into the castle drive. She missed spending time with her mother and her two brothers during the tour. The carriage stopped at front door where a servant was waiting to receive them.

"My lord Higurashi," the servant said bowing deeply to the old Lord as he got out of the carriage.

"Ah Hojo, how have things been around here?" Grandfather asked as he stepped to one side so Kagome and Kaede could get out of the carriage.

"Everything has been well, my Lord," Hojo replied. "My Lady and Lord Souta have expressed a wish to see you immediately upon your return and are waiting for you in the study. Lord Souta has ordered me to escort Lady Kagome and Lady Kaede to their rooms directly, if you please," and gestured for the group to head into the castle.

Kagome gave a look of alarm to her grandfather. "Someone is probably touchy about their safety, my dear. Go on, it's alright," Lord Higurashi said shooing Kagome off.

Kagome and Kaede exchanged a look with each other, but headed to their quarters followed by Hojo.

* * *

Unknown to the returning travelers, Naraku had observed their conversation with Hojo from his quarters in one of the guest towers. Naraku stepped away from the window when the group headed into the castle and threw himself into an armchair by the fireplace.

"Your plan worked, Naraku. I've heard that Souta had changed some terms on the contract and Myoga agreed to it. Kagome is going to marry Sesshoumaru, instead of Kikyo." Bankotsu said coming into the room with a bottle of wine and two glasses. He placed the glasses on the table and poured each of them a glass.

Bankotsu raised his glass to Naraku, "A toast to the success of your scheming."

Naraku chuckled and took a sip of the wine, rolling it around in his mouth to savor it. Bankotsu settled himself into the chair opposite of Naraku's and drained his wine glass.

"I don't understand, Naraku? Why Kikyo? That girl frankly spells trouble. Kagome, on the other hand, has a much better temperament," Bankotsu mused as he poured himself another glass of wine.

Naraku swirled his wine glass and examined the color of his red wine as it gleamed in the firelight. "Tell me, Bankotsu," Naraku asked. "Why do you think Inutaisho, himself, proposed an alliance between him and the Higurashi clan? The Higurashis are not particularly wealthy, nor are they particularly militarily powerful. So why this clan and why the eldest daughter? A clan of Inutaisho's caliber could have his pick of brides from any youkai clans. So an alliance with the Higurashis was not necessary unless there was something special about them," Naraku explained.

Bankotsu looked intrigued, "So what's so special about the Higurashis that attracted the notice of the great Inuyoukai clan to arrange a marriage alliance?"

Naraku gave Bankotsu a sidelong glance. "Have you ever heard of the Jewel of the Higurashi?" he asked.

"The Jewel of the Higurashi?"

Naraku refilled his wine glass and took a sip before answering Bankotsu. "It's been such a long time that I think even the Higurashis themselves have forgotten about it. According to my research, the Higurashi ancestors were once mikos and priests. During the era of mass youkai extermination, a powerful miko named Midoriko created a jewel called Shikon no Tama with her powers. The jewel was said to possess immense power. Before she died, Midoriko gave the jewel to a Higurashi miko. That miko in turn charged the eldest daughters of the Higurashis with the guardianship of the jewel."

"If guarding the jewel was the generational task of the Higurashi daughters, then how could they have forgotten about it?" Bankotsu asked.

"According to the records that I have, the Shikon no tama has been in the family for so long that it became to be known as the Jewel of the Higurashi. Because of the jewel, the family was attracting too much unwanted attention. So one guardian used the power of the jewel and made everyone else forget about it," Naraku said.

"Wait a minute," Bankotsu exclaimed, "if that girl made everyone else forget about the jewel, how did you and Inutaisho know about it?"

"The Higurashi family has the habit of keeping a detailed archive. Their archivist would make two copies of the record, one to keep in the archive, the other to be placed in the library for the family to access," Naraku explained. "But one night, the family castle caught fire and was burned to the ground. The only ones in the family to survive were a five year old boy and his mother. Naturally, the boy would not have known about the jewel and his mother had lost some of her memory due to shock. So knowledge of the jewel was lost to the Higurashis. However, the archivist, at the time, had managed to save one copy of the family records and fled to the western lands with them where Inutaisho took him in. The archivist, knowing the importance of the documents he had, made a second copy of the records and send it to his brother, another archivist, for safekeeping. The Higurashi archivist had intended to return the records to the young lord after he recovered from his injuries. But unfortunately, the stress of traveling to the western lands and making the copy got to him and the archivist died. That was how Inutaisho found out about the history of the jewel."

"Let me guess, you got the other copy," Bankotsu sneered.

"That's right," Naraku smirked. "I am more than certain now that when Inutaisho sent Myoga to arrange the marriage, he did not tell him the whole story. All he told Myoga was that he must arrange a marriage for Sesshoumaru with a Higurashi and that she must be a virgin, but did not tell him which daughter he must get."

"Or else, he would have insisted on Kikyo, virgin or not," Bankotsu interrupted. "Well, aren't you lucky, Naraku. Kikyo is the first daughter to be born in what three, four generations and now she's all yours," raising his wine glass to salute Naraku.

'And the jewel as well,' Naraku thought, 'as soon as I find it.' 


	2. Chapter 2

"I won't allow it," the elderly Higurashi snarled as he paced the room angrily. "I will not have Kagome married off to the western lands just because of what happened between Kikyo and Inuyasha. The boy should take full responsibility for his actions."

He turned and pointed at Lady Higurashi, "If you didn't spoil the chit, none of this would have happened," he said while Lady Higurashi just bowed her head.

"It's too late, grandfather," Souta said coldly, standing up and clenching his fists. "The contract had already been signed and sealed."

"Well, unseal it! Get Myoga in here and we'll draw up a new contract, I do not care what it takes. But my Kagome is not going to be the sacrificial lamb," the elder Lord snapped and stomped out of the study angrily.

Lady Higurashi rushed after her father and send a pleading look to Souta before hurrying to catch up to him with her servants, leaving Shippou and Souta in the study.

Shippou waved for the guards to close the door and went over to Souta who sat back down in his chair, his head in his hands.

"Why can't they understand, Shippou?" Souta asked bitterly reaching for a glass of wine. "Everything I did was to protect my family and my lands, it's a lesson that they taught me. Do they honestly believe that I would sacrifice Kagome for political gain? Kagome is my sister and I love her as much as they do. But we don't have a choice in this matter and there is only so much that we could blame on Inuyasha. After all, it takes two to tango," he finished by taking a sip of the wine.

Shippou patted his friend's shoulder in comfort, "I can understand why your grandfather is angry. He feels that Kagome is not getting a choice in this matter, while Kikyo at least had the chance to have her say whether she wanted to marry Sesshoumaru or not."

Souta snorted, "Kikyo was practically gloating when we first suggested it to her, remember?"

"As if we could forget those times," Shippou grimaced recalling the things that Kikyo demanded to have at her wedding when the contract was first finalized.

"Well, there could have been a way to get out of the contract if it wasn't for that stupid clause about the marriage must go through irregardless," Souta said now frustrated, "and if it wasn't for that annoying Jaken insisting on adding the clause about the bride being a virgin, we could have easily washed our hands of this affair."

"Do you think that Jaken suspected something like this would happen so he insisted on the clause," Shippou wondered thoughtfully.

"What made you say that?" Souta asked.

"Well, according to the rumors, Jaken and Myoga are at odds with each other vying for influence at Sesshoumaru's court," Shippou replied. "Myoga had been serving the western lands since Inutaishou's time and was one of his most trusted advisers. Jaken, on the other hand, started his service in Sesshoumaru's reign. Therefore by years of service and experience, Myoga was appointed to draw up the marriage contract. So I wonder if this is some scheme that Jaken had cooked up to discredit Myoga, or at least make it difficult for him."

"You think," Souta raised an eyebrow, "that Inuyasha is part of the scheme as well? But he would not gain anything by butting heads with his brother," Souta remarked.

"Half-brother," Shippou corrected. "Inuyasha is a hanyou. His mother was Izayoi, a daughter of a minor noble at Inutaishou's court. She was Inutaishou's mistress but died giving birth to Inuyasha…"

"And not having any other children besides Sesshoumaru, the old taiyoukai doted on this bastard," Souta finished the sentence.

"Precisely," Shippou nodding his head in agreement.

Just then someone knocked on the door, and the guard cautiously popped in his head after Souta bid for him to enter.

"My lords," the guard said respectfully bowing to them, "the Dowager wishes to see both of you in her rooms immediately."

Souta and Shippou looked at each other, "I guess mama managed to calm grandfather down," Souta spoke as they proceeded up the stairs to Lady Higurashi's quarters.

The guards on duty outside Lady Higurashi's rooms opened the door immediately when they saw them approaching. Souta gave them a nod of approval and went into the room followed by Shippou where they were greeted by Lady Higurashi.

"Souta," she said softly coming towards them, "I've managed to calm your grandfather down and got him to read the marriage contract. He will see you now," giving him a watery smile.

Souta gave his mother a hug of thanks. He could tell that his mother had been crying for her cheeks were still damp from her tears and held her tighter for her understanding.

"Thank you, mama, I love you," he whispered into her ear as he hugged her once more and went to see his grandfather.

"I know it has not been an easy decision for him or you, Shippou, even though Souta seemed callous about the whole thing. He and Kagome have always been close to each other, it's just as hard for him as it is for us to give her up for a breached marriage contract," Lady Higurashi observed as she watch her son and her father from the doorway.

"I'm glad you understand, my Lady," Shippou smiled gently as they watched the reconciliation together.

Souta slowly approached where his grandfather stood, looking out the window at the meadows around the castle.

"Grandfather?" Souta voiced tentatively.

The elder Higurashi turned around and gestured for the young man to follow him. He led Souta to the fireplace where he sat down in one of the chairs placed near it while Souta went to retrieve a footrest for his grandfather and foot stool for himself. After seeing that his grandfather was comfortable, Souta sat down in the foot stool beside his grandfather not knowing what to say.

The two of them stared at the crackling fire until the elder Higurashi cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"It seems I was a bit hasty, lad," he said gruffly. "I jumped to conclusions before fully grasping the severity of the situation."

"Grandfather, I…" Souta started, but was forestalled from saying anything by his grandfather.

"I know, lad, you did the best that you could with the available resources," the old Lord said tiredly. "I've read the contract and this is the best solution that we could possibly get. Between Myoga and Jaken, they have basically covered every contingency."

"If only I hadn't agreed to a marriage alliance in the first place…" Souta said morosely.

"Then they would have found other ways to get you to submit to them!" Grandfather said shrewdly, "and we probably would not like the consequences. No, my lad, Inutaishou is bent on marrying a Higurashi to his son, no matter what." shaking his head. "I just wish to know why."

Souta bowed his head not wanting to see his grandfather looking so dejected. He traced the signet ring on his finger, and he knew he wasn't fit to be the head of the clan. It was his duty to protect his family and lands, a responsibility placed on his shoulders when he became the Lord Higurashi upon the death of his father, and he had failed at that.

"You are a good lad, Souta" Grandfather said affectionately as he reached out to ruffle Souta's hair causing the young man to look up at him. "It only seemed like yesterday that you were wrecking havoc with the kitsune in the castle and playing pranks on your sister and cousin. Now look at you, all grown up and taking on a man's responsibility. But my poor Kagome…" the old man's eyes getting moist.

Souta threw his arms around his grandfather, "thanks, grandpa," he whispered while his grandfather patted him on the back.

Lady Higurashi wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and made her way towards the pair with Shippou trailing behind her.

Lord Higurashi looked up from his grandson to see his daughter and her ward smiling down at them. "Come here, you scallywag," gesturing to Shippou. The kitsune grinned and joined Souta in hugging the old man.

"Well, I guess the only thing left to do is to break the news to the girls," Souta said after everyone had regain their composure.

"I am not looking forward to this," Shippou muttered under his breath.

* * *

Kagome stared out the window of her room at the moonlit meadows outside the castle as tears streamed down her face. How could her family do this to her? Souta had simply told her, over dinner after confining her in her room for the whole afternoon, that she was to take Kikyo's place as the bride to the western lands, all because of contractual issues.

She had always known that she was going to have an arranged marriage; it was expected for someone in her station. But she had always hoped that she would at least get to have a say in choosing her potential husband since her family had promised her that she would never be forced into a marriage that she didn't want. However, she is now going to be married in three weeks to a man that she knew nothing about in a wedding which she was only the replacement due to 'unfortunate circumstances'.

A knock on the door drew her attention away from the window, "Kagome?" her mother's voice called softly through the door.

Kagome bit her lip and turned away from the door. She loved her family with all her heart and soul. She thought her family was different from the vast majority of the nobility who treat their daughters like political bargaining chips. But no, they were just the same as the rest of them.

"Kagome?" Lady Higurashi called again from outside the door. She choked back a sob when her daughter still refused to answer the door. Did her Kagome believe that her family was just like all the others sacrificing their own flesh and blood for political gain? Lady Higurashi lifted her head towards the sound of footsteps.

"She's not answering you?" Lord Higurashi asked tiredly. His daughter nodded, unable to answer. The old Lord sighed and patted his daughter on the arm.

"I don't blame the child," he said sadly. "We really had no right to do this to her, especially since we had promised her that we would not force her to marry someone she did not want. Come, my dear, go back to your room before you cry yourself sick," and led his daughter back to her quarters. Pausing at the turn of the hallway, Lord Higurashi looked back at his granddaughter's door and sighed once more. Shaking his head, he disappeared around the bend.

Kagome heard the murmur of voices outside her door and footsteps fading away. She let out a sigh of relief knowing that her mother was no longer outside her door. It broke her heart to ignore her mother, but she honestly cannot bear to talk to anyone in her family right now.

She continued to stare out the window when another knock came, "Kagome? It's Kaede."

Kagome got out of her chair to open the door for the woman who was her nurse and bodyguard. The door opened to reveal the kindly face of Kaede. Kagome hang onto the door while Kaede walked slowly into the room allowing her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room.

Closing the door behind the woman, Kagome stood in the centre of room while Kaede went to light the candles around the room. When she was done, Kaede turned around to face Kagome and opened her arms.

Seeing the inviting gesture, Kagome threw herself into the woman's arms and cried her heart out while Kaede slowly smoothed Kagome's hair and murmured words of comfort into her ear.

Kagome cried until she could cry no more. Kaede then led the young woman into the bathing chamber and ran a hot bath to allow her muscles to relax while Kagome just stood there numbly. Kaede undressed Kagome, as if she was a little girl, and helped into the bath tub. While Kagome soaked in the tub, Kaede went out to direct the servants to place warming pans into the bed and bring her medicine chest.

When the servants were done, Kaede went back into the bathing chamber and dressed Kagome in her nightgown. The young woman allowed Kaede to half guide, half push to her bed. Kagome climbed in on her own accord and watched as Kaede mixed up a potion in a cup and handed it to her.

"Something to help you sleep, my dear," Kaede said kindly.

Kagome took the cup and drained it. Kaede took the cup from her charge's hand and tucked her as the potion began to work. Leaving only the night candle burning, Kaede took one last look at Kagome and left the room.

Once she closed the door behind her, Kaede found Souta and Shippou both pacing the hall waiting for her. Seeing her, the young men rushed up to her and began bombarding her with questions.

"How is she?" "Is Kagome alright?"

Kaede held up one hand to stop their questioning and pointed to the closed door. Comprehending her meaning, the young men allowed the woman to pass and followed her. Kaede led them back to the study where they found Lord Higurashi and Lady Higurashi waiting.

"How is she, Kaede?" Grandfather Higurashi asked.

"She's asleep, I have given her a potion," Kaede replied.

Everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief, they had all been afraid that Kagome would do something rash.

"She's a sensible child," Kaede said as if sensing their thoughts. "You used her like a tool and broke her heart, Souta," Kaede scolded the current Lord of the Higurashi clan as if he was a boy instead of a grown man. The two young men at least had the grace to look ashamed.

"But, Kaede-baba…" Souta protested reverting back to a childhood habit.

"No buts! I understand the importance of the alliance. But was it necessary to break the news to her in that way?" Kaede admonished sternly.

Souta bowed his head; he knew he deserved to be scolded by Kaede. The old woman had been his nurse, as well as his mother's, therefore by that virtue; she had earned the privilege of scolding him.

Shippou stepped in to help his friend out, "Kaede-baba, if you are going to scold Souta, you might as well yell at me as well. After all, I had a hand in drawing up the new contract…"

Kaede gave Shippou a stern glance. Shippou shivered, normally, Kaede was a kindly old woman, but she can be quite dangerous if her anger is aroused. Knowing she was probably not going to be able to contain her anger, Kaede turned to glare at Souta one last time, curtsied and excused herself leaving the room.

* * *

"Kaede, are you certain that Kagome is eating enough?" Lady Higurashi asked when she saw yet another meal returned to the kitchen barely touched.

"Do not worry, my lady," Kaede said. "I have made potions which could sustain her for a few days."

"But it's been three days already," Shippou exclaimed. "Kagome is still not talking to us and she's not eating. I've already sent for Sango, but she won't be here until tomorrow."

"Let Kagome be," Grandfather Higurashi put in, "she will come out when she's ready to."

It would be a week before Kagome would speak to her family again. She had realized that she would soon be married and who knew when she would see her family again. The morning that she appeared for breakfast, her mother burst into tears and her brothers ran up to give her a hug while Sango hung behind them.

"I'm glad you are here, Sango," Kagome said as Sango gave her a hug.

"Oh, Kagome," was all Sango could say seeing Kagome's tired face.

The family sat down for breakfast with a much lighter heart, now that Kagome was speaking to the family again.

"Kagome…" Souta started, "I'm sorry. If you have to be mad at someone, let it be me. Don't be angry at mama," he apologized not daring to look at his sister.

Kagome sighed, during her isolation, she had given the situation a lot of thought. She cannot deny that she was angry and disappointed in her family. But come to think of it, they probably had no choice in the matter and there were many advantages in being allied to the western lands by marriage.

"If you would like me to forgive you, Souta," Kagome spoke, "there are a few things that I would like you to do for me first."

Souta looked up, full of hope, "Anything, Kagome. You name it and it will be done!" he declared.

"Don't be so hasty in promising, Souta," Kagome said challengingly. "You might not be able to do it."

"We will try our best," Souta said turning to look at Shippou who nodded in support.

Kagome smiled, "First, I would like Sango to be my maid of honor…"

"Done!" Souta and Shippou said together. "A good choice as well."

"Secondly," Kagome continued, "I want a new wedding dress, made to my specifications."

"You will get a new wardrobe," Souta promised.

"Thirdly," Kagome said turned to look at Sango. "I want Sango to have a completely new wardrobe as well, seeing that she is going to be my maid of honor."

"Kagome…" Sango said tugging on her friend's sleeves and rather uncomfortable about the expense that two brand new wardrobes would cost.

"Kagome has a point, Sango. You will need to look your very best there," Souta said to Sango. "Your wish is my command," Souta bowed to his sister and gestured for Hojo to summon the tailors and the dressmakers.

* * *

Sesshoumaru listened impassively as Jaken read the household matters that required his attention in absence of the Lady of the Western Lands.

"Anything else of importance?" Sesshoumaru asked when Jaken finished the list.

"Just one," Jaken said consulting his notes. "The wedding party is due to arrive. Where would you like to put them, my lord?" looking up at his lord for instructions.

Sesshoumaru pondered for a moment before answering, "Put them in the wing for the most important ambassadors," he decided and waved his hand in dismissal.

Jaken prostrated himself and took himself out of the room. Sesshoumaru took himself out of the study and into the dojo. He had no idea why his father would arrange a marriage for him with a human. Wasn't Inuyasha enough proof for his father that humans and youkai should not marry?

Thoughts of the upcoming wedding left his mind as Sesshoumaru concentrated on his katas.

* * *

"You know I kind of feel sorry for the girl," Inuyasha observed as he drew the curtains closed on the carriage seeing that they had entered the western lands.

"It's a little too late for that isn't, Inuyasha?" Myoga said acidly. "Need I remind you that you are the reason who caused her to be in this predicament."

Inuyasha chose not to respond to that comment and the pair continued the rest of the journey in silence.

Shippou let out a sigh as he escorted Kagome's carriage down the road towards Sesshoumaru's castle. He was to escort Kagome to her formal wedding to Sesshoumaru after they had been married by proxy on the Higurashi lands. He was acting on behalf of Souta and will attend the ceremony where Kagome would officially be married to Sesshoumaru. Shippou rode up to the side of the carriage when he saw Sango popped her head out the window to look for him.

"What's the matter, Sango?" he asked urging his horse along side the window so Sango didn't have to shout.

"How much longer till we're there, Shippou?" she asked, "because we could use a break."

Shippou looked around at their surroundings, "we're almost there. Once we pass that hill," pointing to the hill looming up in front of them, "we'll see Sesshoumaru's castle."

"Oh, so soon," Kagome said rather disappointed that they had arrived at their destination.

Sango reached over to give Kagome's hands a squeeze which she returned. Kagome cannot believe how fast the days have gone by, after a week's journey; she was near her new home.

Sango peered out again when Shippou tapped their window, "we're coming up to the castle right now," he said.

Curious, Kagome looked out the window at her future home. "It's beautiful," she breathed admiring the architecture.

In no time at all, the carriage was rolling through the gate and onto the long driveway of Sesshoumaru's castle. Majority of the staff, with Jaken in the lead, were standing in the front waiting for their arrival. Myoga and Inuyasha got out of their carriage to stand beside Jaken as their carriage drove off to allow Kagome's to pull up to the front door.

"Jaken," Myoga greeted straightening his robes as he watched Kagome's carriage come to a stop and a footman immediately jumped into position to open the door for the occupants to get out.

"Myoga," Jaken greeted stiffly as he watched the kitsune lording help the occupants out.

The first one to alight from the carriage was an old woman which Jaken supposed was the girl's nurse. Then, a young woman came out and stood beside the older one to wait for the final occupant of the carriage. Jaken held back a frown as Shippou handed the frail looking human who was to be Sesshoumaru's bride.

Myoga immediately stepped forward when Kagome alighted from the carriage. "My lord and ladies, welcome to the Western Lands. I am sure that you are all weary from your travels, I shall show you to your quarters where you can refresh yourselves. If there is anything that you require, please do not hesitate to ask," and gestured for the wedding delegation to enter the castle.

Jaken felt anger and indignation rise up inside him. How dare Myoga steal his spotlight? He was the one who had informed Sesshoumaru and supervised the servants to the preparation of the rooms. Without him, the rooms would never have been prepared. Now, Myoga made him looked like a butler instead of an important courtier at court.

"A moment if you please, Myoga," Jaken called out stalking towards the youkai. "Do you know where the delegation is to be housed?"

Myoga gave him a look of contempt, "in the wing where we house the most important ambassadors, of course. Where else would the future lady of the western lands stay?" bowing deferentially at Kagome and quirking an eyebrow at the hikiyoukai.

Jaken gritted his teeth but put on a pleasant face in front of others as Myoga led the delegation to their quarters while Inuyasha smirked. 'One of these days, Myoga, one of these days' Jaken thought as he watched them move ahead of him.

"Wow, this room is almost as big as our dining hall," Sango remarked as she looked around Kagome's room.

Kaede smiled tolerantly, "the inu youkai clan is an old and powerful one. With that, you expect grandeur that is seldom seen in other castles," she explained.

A knock came on the partially opened door and Shippou popped his head into the room. "Do you like your rooms?" he asked coming in to look around.

"It's a bit opulent if you asked me," Kagome said turning away from the window to face Shippou.

"Well, you are the future Lady of the Western Lands. They definitely cannot afford to insult you by giving you anything less grand, Kagome," Shippou called out from the bathing chambers. "Oh yes, Myoga informed me that there would be formal introductions at court tomorrow morning and a ball held in your honor tomorrow night. So you should get ready what to wear and rest up."

Kagome grimaced when she heard that she would have to be formally presented to the court while Sango grinned.

"Don't worry, Kagome, this time you are going as the betrothed of Sesshoumaru. So there would be no lechers trying to get their slimy hands on you," she teased.

"I assure you that no one will get in touching distance of you tomorrow, especially not with me around," Shippou said firmly coming out from the bathing chamber.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at her friend and maid of honor. Giggling, Sango moved aside to avoid the cushion that Kagome had thrown at her.

When the delegation went to dinner, they found that they would be attended by Myoga and Inuyasha until the wedding.

"My Lord Sesshoumaru has asked me to extend his apologies for not meeting with you. The wedding is also a rare opportunity for my Lord to refresh old alliances and make new ones," Myoga explained gracefully while Inuyasha looked broody.

"You mean he doesn't want to see the human whom he is going to marry," Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

Hearing the comment, Myoga kicked Inuyasha under the table and smile invitingly for the group to start the meal. "I trust that you find your rooms comfortable and not lacking in anything?" he inquired of Kagome.

Kagome quickly swallowed her soup and replied politely, "Yes, Lord Myoga, they are exceedingly comfortable. Thank you."

"If you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask," Myoga reiterated earnestly. "You are all our honored guests, especially you, Lady Kagome. My Lord Inutaishou had looked forward to this match for many years. It is unfortunate that he is not here to witness it," Myoga said with a hint of sadness.

"Lord Inutaishou was a wise man, especially his views regarding humans and youkai," Shippou noted. Myoga bowed to acknowledge Shippou's words.

"He certainly was," Myoga said quietly. "But alas, let us return to the upcoming nuptials. After tomorrow's introductions to the court, I shall have Inuyasha give you a tour of the grounds, that way; you can all familiarize yourselves with the area."

Myoga elbowed Inuyasha when the young man did not respond. "Huh, oh yes. I shall show you around after morning court," looking up from his plate and glared at Myoga. Myoga gave him a reproachful look and Inuyasha subsided.

"Then, I thank you in advance, Lord Inuyasha," Shippou nodded at the hanyou.

"Feh, I'm just Inuyasha. My brother's the Lord around here," Inuyasha said dismissingly. "So I'll come to your wing tomorrow after court then."

"We would appreciate that, Inuyasha," Shippou said after sending an enquiring look at Kagome.

"It is settled then," Myoga declared. "It's been a long day, I'm sure all of you would like to get some rest. So let us quickly finish dinner, and prepare ourselves for tomorrow."

* * *

Kagome made a beeline for the bed and flopped herself on it just as Sango flopped down beside her. "Thank Kami, it's over," Sango said relieved.

"Not completely, there is still the ball tonight," Kaede reminded them gently.

Hearing the reminder, both women groaned. "Why are you complaining Sango?" Kagome asked. "You don't have to stand there on the dais all night just to be stared at by people who knows exactly who you are and you know nothing about them."

"Yes, but there is going to be more youkai than human there and you know not all youkai are human friendly," Sango moaned.

"If it's other youkai that you are worried about, Sango, then I have some news that would ease your mind," Shippou said as he came into the room, already changed out of his formal court dress.

"Really?" Sango sat up looking hopeful, "what is it?"

"I ran into Myoga after court this morning and mentioned that you have no escort to the ball since I will be escorting Kagome. Since you are the maid of honor, Myoga promised to provide you with a suitable escort for tonight," Shippou answered smilingly.

"How thoughtful of you, Shippou," Sango exclaimed joyfully while Kagome beamed at him.

"Did you remember to thank Myoga for the courtesy?" Kaede asked coming into the room with both Sango's and Kagome's informal gowns draped over her arm.

"Of course, I did. Kaede-baba," Shippou replied while Sango rushed to take the gowns from Kaede, retired behind a screen to help Kagome change out of her court gowns.

"Do you know who is Myoga going to ask?" Kagome asked from behind the screen.

"That would be myself," Inuyasha's voice floated in from the hallway. "I happen to overhead the question. May I come in?"

Shippou looked at Kaede for instructions, "Show Lord Inuyasha into the sitting room and have a servant bring tea," she ordered closing the bedroom door behind her.

Shippou invited Inuyasha and rang for tea. The two young men talked of common place things while waiting for the women to finish changing.

"So how did you end up acting as the envoy on behalf of the Higurashi? From my knowledge, most youkai of rank do not act on behalf for humans," Inuyasha asked.

Shippou took a sip of tea before answering, "it's a funny story really. When I was born, my father decided to play some good nature pranks on humans for good luck. One of his 'victims' was the old Lord Higurashi, Kagome's grandfather. But instead of my father getting the last laugh, the old man outwitted my father and that's how they became friends. When my mother died, my father was too grief stricken to take care of me. So Lady Higurashi raised me along side her children until my father was able to pull himself together again. When I grew old enough to learn about governing, my father sent me to the Higurashis to learn about human culture. As it happened, the marriage proposal came and Souta wanted a youkai perspective on it, so I stayed."

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Inuyasha," Kagome apologized as she came out of the bedroom followed by Kaede and Sango.

Both Inuyasha and Shippou rose to bow to her and Inuyasha was struck by how much Kagome resembled Kikyo. After the fiasco, Inuyasha went his way to avoid the Higurashi family, so he had never really looked at Kagome until today.

"Inuyasha? Is everything alright?" Kagome asked concernedly when she noticed Inuyasha staring at her.

"Yes, of course. Shall we go?" Inuyasha responded hastily offering his arm to Kagome. He had not realized that he was staring at the young woman until she mentioned it.

The group, led by Inuyasha and Kagome, toured around the castle. Inuyasha was pleased that his future sister-in-law took a genuine interest in everything regarding the castle. They by-passed private quarters and went straight to the garden instead.

"This is where the wedding reception will be held during the afternoon for those not important enough to share the room with Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha gestured to the crew of workmen busily putting up tents and setting up tables and chairs.

As they toured the garden, Kagome noticed that courtiers would come up to them to express their congratulations while Shippou snickered from behind them.

"Looks like you're the new bird in the menagerie, Kagome," Sango laughed quietly behind her fan.

"Yes, it would seem that they wish to get a glimpse at the human bride of Sesshoumaru, the great taiyoukai," Inuyasha said with distaste as yet, another courtier and his wife came up to them. Unable to avoid them, Inuyasha bowed and ushered Kagome off as soon as the opportunity presented itself.

"I'm sorry that I'm going to have to cut the tour short," Inuyasha said when he had escorted them back to their wing, "unless you want to exchange pleasantries with another bunch of old coots. I will come by to escort Lady Sango later this evening then,"

"Don't be sorry," Kagome said sincerely, "I cannot express the relief I am feeling right now. I am not used to being the centre of attention. Thank you once again, Inuyasha," and went into the room followed by her ladies.

Shippou nodded his thanks to the hanyou and was about to enter the room, when Inuyasha reached out and grabbed his sleeve.

"Don't leave her side tonight, no matter what," Inuyasha whispered urgently. "There are many who felt slighted that Sesshoumaru is making a human Lady of the Western Lands, even though it was my father who arranged the marriage and might be tempted to take matters into their own hands. There are also those who will wish to get a measure of the potential bride to be sure that she is worthy of the position. Don't let her go anywhere alone until she is officially married to my brother because then he would be honor bounded to protect his wife. Myoga will do his best to dissuade visitors coming here. But still, be on your guard at all times," Inuyasha let go of Shippou's sleeve when he finished passing on the warning.

The kitsune was oddly touched by Inuyasha's concern for Kagome. "Thank you for the warning, Inuyasha. I will take them to heart," Shippou promised nodding to Inuyasha. With that, Inuyasha turned around and left.

Shippou heaved a sigh after Inuyasha was out of sight. He had expected trouble even before coming here which was also why he volunteered and Souta asked him to act as the escort. Shippou extended his senses to ensure that the area was safe before entering Kagome's room. He had better ask Kaede to keep a close eye on Kagome, after all, the old woman was an accomplished miko.

Shippou, dressed in his clan colors, paced outside Kagome's bedroom waiting for her to be ready. He looked up when the door opened to reveal Kagome. The young woman was dressed in Higurashi colors in a gown specifically made for this occasion.

"So what do you think?" Kagome asked Shippou shyly as he circled her.

"You look absolutely stunning, Kagome," Shippou complimented sincerely.

"I told you so," Sango said smugly from behind Kagome. She was also dressed in Higurashi colors, being the maid of honor to Kagome, but in addition, Sango had a shoulder sash in her own house colors.

"Come on," Shippou said when he sensed Inuyasha's presence in the hallway. "Let's not keep your escort waiting."

Kagome stood on the dais with Shippou beside as the other courtiers came up to chat with her.

"My Lady," Jaken said as he bowed deeply to Kagome, "we didn't get a chance to talk this morning, so I don't know if you remember me?" looking up at her.

"Of course, I do, Lord Jaken," Kagome smiled as she curtsied back.

"Indeed, it's an honor to make your acquaintance again, you certainly seemed different from the last time that I saw you," Jaken said, eyes narrowing in challenge.

Before Kagome or Shippou could respond to Jaken's statement, Myoga came to their side.

"Lord Jaken," he called out waggling a finger at him. "We all know that you've met Lady Kagome before when you had another painting of Lady Kagome done and you'll have plenty of chances to talk with our Lady after the wedding. So let the guests who have not yet had the pleasure of meeting the bride meet her," Myoga said pointedly, jerking his chin to indicate the line up behind him.

"Of course," Jaken murmured sending daggers at Myoga who now led him away from the pair.

Once Myoga and Jaken cleared the path, the next pair came up to the dais bowing to Kagome.

"Totosai? Is that you?" Shippou asked incredulously stepping down from the dais to get a better look at the old man.

"Yes, I am," Totosai answered looking up at the kitsune. "Why if isn't little Shippou. I haven't seen you or your father in ages. How is he?" Totosai inquired.

"Totosai was a good friend of my father's," Shippou explained to Kagome. "He is one of the greatest craftsmen ever lived." Turning back to the old man, Shippou continued, "Father is well. I never expected to see you here either, Totosai. I thought you lived in the mountains."

"Heh, heh, Inutaishou and I go way back. So how can I not be here when his son is getting married? Who else is going to bring my wedding present for the bride?" Totosai chuckled. "Speaking of Inutaishou, this is Saya, another old friend of mine and Inutaishou's," introducing the other old man standing beside him.

"How do you do, Totosai, Saya?" Kagome asked politely.

"Such a dainty child isn't she?" Saya remarked to Totosai while looking at Kagome benevolently.

"Yes, most certainly, Saya," Totosai said as he nodded in agreement. Taking one of Kagome's hands and patting it gently, he continued in a kindly voice, "Come down to the armory if you ever need someone to talk to, child. Saya and I are more than happy to have company as fine as yourself," with that he let go of Kagome's hand and walked away with Saya.

"I wonder where is that pup? This is the ball in honor of his betrothed and he didn't even show his face," Totosai muttered to Saya as they came away from Kagome.

"As arrogant as always," Saya muttered back shaking his head.

Being human, Kagome was not able to hear the two, but Shippou did and inwardly agreed with Saya about his criticism of Sesshoumaru. Watching the retreating backs of those two, Kagome was touched by the kind gestures of both Totosai and Saya and knew that she had found a friend in the two old youkai in this strange place.

"I thought you said that Totosai lived in the mountains," Kagome mumbled out of the corner of her mouth to Shippou.

"I thought so too, but it's been a long time," Shippou whispered back.

"Had enough been gawked at yet?"

Kagome looked around quickly to see where the voice was coming from. Shippou gently touched her elbow and pointed her in the right direction.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you Inuyasha," she apologized. "But I am a little tired from everything tonight," she said ruefully looking at Shippou.

"There is no need for you to apologize for that, my child," Myoga said, joining them at the dais. "You can retire back to your rooms if you are fatigued."

"I can?" Kagome asked hopefully, "but won't that seemed well, rude?"

Myoga chuckled, "you are the point of attraction tonight, and if you chose to retire, the guests will disperse as well, seeing that there is nothing holding their attention. Youkai are much like humans in this regard."

"If that is the case then," Kagome nodded to Shippou who immediately offered his arm to escort Kagome back to her quarters.

Sango thanked Inuyasha and curtsied to Myoga and followed her friend out of the ballroom.

* * *

"What's the news from Jakotsu?" Naraku asked once Bankotsu entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"How did you know that I've just gotten a message from him?" Bankotsu asked incredulously.

Naraku chuckled, "why else would you be here at this time of night instead of seeking your own pleasures?" Naraku explained turning to look at the man.

"Haha, very funny, Naraku," Bankotsu scowled at him and tossed him the message tube. "This place is a total bore," Bankotsu whined. "There's absolutely no one to look at. So when do we leave?" He asked glancing over at Naraku.

"As soon as everything is settled," Naraku replied smoothly as he read the letter. Naraku grinned when he finished reading. "Excellent, simply excellent, Sesshoumaru appears to have no idea about his father's plans."

"Isn't that good news for us?" Bankotsu asked as he helped himself to Naraku's wine.

"Of course it is," Naraku answered as he was leaving the room.

* * *

Kikyo sat at her vanity combing out her hair. Now that Kagome's gone everything is returning to normal. Well, mostly normal, her family had still not completely forgiven her and even though they did not confine her to her room, they preferred not to see her which suited her just fine.

She put down her comb and stared at her reflection in the mirror. It's had been almost three days since she last heard from Naraku. She knew the man was still here for she always see his messenger boy, Bankotsu, around the place chatting up with the servants, plus he would not leave without say good bye to her.

Kikyo got up from her vanity to lock her bedroom door. She did not want any of her cousin's servants coming in without her expressed permission. She untied her dressing robe and tossed it, without looking, in the direction of a chair.

"A lady should never undress herself, Kikyo," came Naraku's voice from behind her.

Spinning around, Kikyo turned to face her lover. "As you can see, Naraku," gesturing to the empty room, "I don't have anyone to do it for me," she taunted.

Naraku laughed low in his throat and pulled the young woman into his arms, "then you should have waited for me to help you," he murmured into her ear as he pulled her gown aside baring her shoulder. Naraku bent his head to lay kisses on her neck, he nibbled on a sensitive spot on her neck causing Kikyo to moan.

"I see you missed me," Naraku remarked breaking off their kiss as Kikyo's hands began roaming his body urgently. "But have no worry, Kikyo. I shall not disappoint you," he said as he swept her up and carried her to the bed.

Naraku stroke Kikyo's hair as she slumbered beside him with a satisfied smile on her face. This woman was his key to unimaginable power. For that reason alone, he would have paid any bride price that the Higurashi lording asked. Furthermore, he would cherish her and shower her with love. So that when the time came, she would hand the jewel over to him, out of love, or if she was the only one who could control the power, be his willing slave.

Onigumo had taught him well, a willing slave was always better than hired help because the slave will never betray you if you bind them well. Unfortunately, Onigumo had not been one of those who took their own advice and when the time came, he was removed.

Seeing that it was almost sunrise, Naraku kissed Kikyo on the forehead causing her to stir. "Wake up, my Kikyo," he whispered as she opened her eyes.

"Is it time to leave already?" she asked guessing the reason that he woke her.

Naraku smiled at her, "Yes, my dear. But first listen to me, in a few weeks when the wedding frenzy has died down, I will send someone to negotiate the marriage. In the meantime, repair your relationship with your aunt. She will be of monumental help if you ever need to reject other marriage proposals. Souta will be less willing to cross his mother after the last incident," he bided.

"Alright," Kikyo said softly, her hand lingering on Naraku's face. Her lover kissed her palm and left the room silently.

* * *

Kagome stood on a stool while Kaede and Sango fussed around her. It was her wedding day and in a few hours, she would officially become Lady of the Western Lands, wife of the great Sesshoumaru.

"There," Kaede said with a satisfied smile as she adjusted Kagome's veil, "you're ready."

"You look beautiful, Kagome," Sango exclaimed with happy tears in her eyes.

Kagome smiled at her companions and looked up when she heard someone clearing their throat.

"Shippou," Kagome greeted and frowned as she tried to figure out how to get down from the stool without messing any part of her dress up. "Hm…" Kagome said dryly, "I think we have a problem here," looking up and down.

Shippou choked back his laughter, the dress that Kagome designed was certainly beautiful to look at, but rather impractical if you have to move in it. "I think this calls for extreme measures," Shippou said good naturally as he advance towards Kagome.

Using his magic, Shippou created a little floating platform at the height of the stool, "take my hand," he ordered Kagome, "Take a step when I tell you to."

Turning to Kaede and Sango, he ordered them to hold up the hem and the train of Kagome's gown.

"Now left foot forward, Kagome. That's it, and now your right foot." He instructed the bride.

As soon as Kagome was stable on the platform, she felt the platform lower itself. She gave a little yelp and would have fell over if Shippou wasn't holding her hand.

"See, now you don't have to walk," Shippou said smugly as Kaede and Sango readjusted the train. "All you have to do is to stand on it and it will glide you forward."

"But Shippou, I can't float all the way through the ceremony," she cried. "How will I get off?"

"Like this," Shippou said and with a flick of his finger, the platform lowered itself to the floor and disappeared leaving Kagome standing on her own two feet. "I will do that when I have to leave you at the altar and make it appear again when you are done the ceremony."

"Won't someone notice it, Shippou?" Kaede asked concernedly.

Shippou just shrugged, "even if someone does, what are they going to say? Don't forget, after today, Kagome is officially Sesshoumaru's wife and any insult against Kagome is the same as insulting Sesshoumaru. Anyways, it's time to go," and held out his arm for Kagome to take.

The wedding went off without a hitch while Kagome saw the ceremony through her veil. She saw her Lord for the first time when he lifted her veil and couldn't help staring at him.

Sesshoumaru looked too perfect to be true. He was the kind of man that girls would dream about and swoon if he ever looks at them. But even Kagome could sense, in her dazed state, that there was a coldness about him that makes people shiver subconsciously. She was certain about the coldness when they shared their marital kiss. It was then, Kagome knew that she might as well have married a marble statue.

The crowd erupted in cheers when they were pronounced Lord and Lady of the Western Lands. They led the procession to the great hall where a banquet was held in honor of them. Throughout the banquet, Kagome and Sesshoumaru did not speak once to each other. For their first dance, Kagome could almost feel that Sesshoumaru was more than impatient for the dance to be over.

The festivities continued after the married couple was escorted to their bridal chamber by Shippou and Myoga.

"A moment if you please, Sesshoumaru-sama," Myoga spoke up after Kagome had enter the room. Sesshoumaru turned and waited to see what Myoga had to say. "Your Lord father left this in my possession," Myoga explained as he gestured for the servant to step up. "He had instructed me to give it to you on your wedding night," he continued as he handed Sesshoumaru a box sealed by protective spells.

Sesshoumaru took the box from Myoga and it was, indeed, a box sealed by his father for he recognized Inutaishou's signature. Sesshoumaru stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Both Shippou and Myoga took this as a sign of dismissal.

"Well, Shippou," Myoga began as he and Shippou traveled down the hallway back to the great hall. "It looks like our jobs are done, so let's get a glass of wine. I think we've more than earned it."

"I couldn't agree more," Shippou nodded as they re-entered the noisy great hall.

* * *

Kagome looked around the room nervously waiting for Sesshoumaru to reappear. She had no idea what he was doing behind that closed door. He had gone straight to that door once he came into the room and she had not seen him since.

Sesshoumaru knew from the protective spells that his father had placed on the box that it had contained something important. But he cannot understand why his father had Myoga give it to him on his wedding night. Anxious to find out what was in the box, Sesshoumaru headed straight into the private study and locked the door behind him.

Fearing that it wasn't enough to deter intruders, Sesshoumaru raised a barrier around the room to ensure complete privacy before turning his attention to the box.

Sesshoumaru examined the box to find the link in the spells that sealed the box. The spells his father used ensured that only he would be able to open it, any one else attempting to open the door would result in destruction of the contents as well as the person.

The lid clicked open once Sesshoumaru used the counter spell. He slowly lifted the lid and took out the contents. Inside the box was an envelope with his name on it, written in his father's hand, and an old leather bounded book. Setting the book aside, Sesshoumaru opened the letter first.

_Sesshoumaru,_

_If you are reading this, it means that you have already married a Higurashi. I know you have harbored doubts regarding the wisdom of this match, but everything in the box should address your doubts. _

_The book inside the box is the reason why I insisted on you marrying a human from that clan. This book is the original Higurashi family records. You might wonder how was it that I came to obtain the records of a human family who did not even live close to us?_

_You might remember, about two hundred years ago, a severely wounded human came to our doorstep seeking aid? He was the Higurashi archivist who had barely escape with his life in a fire that had consumed the castle. He had only managed to save the family records, and in his delirium and pain, he wandered in the wilderness until he stumbled upon us. _

_I took pity on the man and took him in. Once he was well enough to communicate, he told me his story and that he intended to return to their service once he was well enough, but he did not mention about the family records. During his stay, he asked for supplies to make a second copy of the records which was sent off to his brother for safe keeping. Unfortunately, the hardships and stresses of his wandering and his copying took a toll on his already fragile health. The man died without ever returning to his employer._

_His affects were passed to me to be taken care of. I admit that I was curious as to what was in the book that the archivist would risk his life, not once, but twice to ensure its survival. I began to read the book right there and then. It was after reading the book that I decided that you should marry a Higurashi. Unfortunately for several generations, the Higurashis did not produce any daughters, so I ordered Myoga arrange a marriage once a daughter was born in the event that I am not able to do so myself. _

_Read the book, Sesshoumaru, and you will understand the reasons behind the match._

_Inutaishou_

Sesshoumaru placed the letter down on his desk and began reading the records.

* * *

Kagome was trying to fight off her drowsiness, after all, it had been a very long day. But she did not dare sleep lest Sesshoumaru should return from whatever he was doing. She leaned against the back of the couch she was currently sitting in trying to find a more comfortable position.

'I think I'll just rest my eyes for a bit,' she thought to herself as she closed them.

Kagome came wide awake at once when she heard a noise in the room. Thinking it was Sesshoumaru, she immediately got up from the couch to greet him. To both her relief and disappointment, it was only a servant coming in for their early morning routine.

Hearing rustling of clothing behind her, the servant immediately looked up from the fireplace to see Kagome.

"My lady, forgive this lowly servant for waking you," the youkai pleaded, dropping to her knees with her head bowed to the floor trembling in fear.

Kagome walked over to the servant and helped her to her feet. "It's quite alright, I just thought that you were Sesshoumaru. What is your name?" Kagome said kindly.

The servant, now gotten over her fear was overcome by curiosity for her new mistress, sneaked a glance at the young woman. "My name is Shunran, my Lady. I am to serve you as my brother, Shuuran serves Sesshoumaru-sama," she replied.

"Then you must know where Sesshoumaru is then," Kagome asked.

"Yes, my lady. My brother had informed me that Sesshoumaru-sama was in his study and was not to be disturbed, so I thought finish my chores in here before going your room to attend on you," Shunran answered.

Kagome sighed, "I see." This was no less than what she had expected from a political marriage. Many couples did not even like each other and did not share bedrooms unless it was to do their marital duties.

"I guess you should show me to my room then," Kagome said dejectedly.

Shunran looked terrified, "No, my lady. You must not do that unless Sesshoumaru-sama has said you could. You do not want to incur his anger," the girl said.

Kagome sighed again, this was not a promising start to their marriage. "I guess I'll just wait here for my husband to appear then," Kagome said returning to her vigil on the couch.

* * *

Sesshoumaru finished the last entry and closed the book. He now understood the reason why his father wanted him to marry a Higurashi. It was a comfort to him that his father had arranged the marriage because of political merit and not because of the late Inutaishou's fascination with humans.

If the records were to be believed completely, a jewel powerful enough to affect both humans and youkai was a worthy addition to the treasury of the Western Lands even if it meant marrying a human to acquire it. At least, this human was pleasant enough to look at. However Sesshoumaru felt, instinctively, that there was something was not quite right with this marriage, he just cannot put his finger on it.

Sesshoumaru's train of thought was broken when he heard someone knocking on his door. He quickly placed both the letter and the book back into the box and sealed with his protective spells before dispelling the barrier. The door opened to reveal Shuuran.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

Shuuran bowed respectfully before answering, "Pardon me, my Lord. But it would soon be time for breakfast, and Lady Kagome is still waiting in your chambers."

Sesshoumaru got up from his desk gesturing for Shuuran to follow him. He strolled into the bedroom to find that Kagome was sitting on the couch with Shunran by her side.

Kagome rose to her feet and curtsied gracefully to him as he approached. "Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome greeted respectfully.

'Hm, at least this girl possesses decent manners,' Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he observed her noting that she did not raise her head to stare at him, pretending that she was his equal.

Kagome kept her head bowed in Sesshoumaru's presence. From Shunran's reaction earlier, she figured that the best thing was to be as respectful to Sesshoumaru as she could.

Her heart couldn't help but sank a little more about her marriage.

"Refresh yourself and don't be late," the cold voice said and turned away from her heading into the bathing chamber.

Kagome curtsied once more and mutely followed Shunran to her own room. Only when she was in her room with the door closed behind her then did she dare to let out a sigh. The first words from her husband and it wasn't even cordial.

"My lady?" Shunran prodded and Kagome turned to look at her. "We have to hurry, if you are not to be late for breakfast."

"Alright, Shunran, led the way," Kagome said tiredly as her maid guided her to the bathing chamber.

* * *

Sango fidgeted nervously while waiting for Sesshoumaru and Kagome to appear, as Lord and Lady of the Western Lands, at the great hall for breakfast, as tradition dictated.

"Stop fidgeting, Sango dear," Kaede said out of the side of her mouth.

"I can't help it," Sango murmured back. "Sesshoumaru seemed a little aloof."

Shippou patted her hand in comfort, "don't worry, Sango. Sesshoumaru won't mistreat Kagome. It's one of the differences between youkai and humans marriages, they won't hurt their mates."

The trumpet sounded announcing the arrival of the Lord and Lady. The assembly stood up to welcome the couple. Today Kagome wore the colors of the Western Lands indicating that she was now a member of the Inuyoukai clan. Shippou frowned ever so slightly as he took in Kagome's tired looking face. When she got closer with Sesshoumaru, he could sense that they had not consummate their marriage yet. This could be bad news for Kagome since every youkai can detect that the bride was remain untouched. But then again, most couples whose marriages were arranged do not necessary consummate their marriage on the wedding night.

Everyone took their seats after Sesshoumaru and Kagome took theirs. Breakfast commenced with muted chatter from the lower tables while people sitting at the high table remained silent. This did not bode well for the status of the new Lady of the Western Lands

A gong signaled the end of the formal breakfast and the assembly rose once again as Sesshoumaru and his lady left the hall. Once the couple was out of sight of the crowds, Sesshoumaru shifted his arm. Comprehending his meaning, Kagome removed her hand and curtsied as her husband disappeared down the hallway.

Kagome felt a mixture of anger and disappointment rise up inside her. Kagome waved her hand, indicating to Shunran that she wished return to her chambers, and gracefully ascended the stairs.

Shippou, Sango, and Kaede returned to their quarters after the departure of the Lord and Lady. Once they were behind closed doors, Kaede turned to Shippou and asked him what was wrong.

"Sesshoumaru and Kagome have not consummated their marriage yet," Shippou said bluntly to the two women.

Sango looked shocked, "how do you know that Shippou?" she asked.

"If they had consummated the marriage, I would have detected the scent of Sesshoumaru on Kagome. But I did not detect it this morning, and furthermore, all youkai in the great hall knows it too," he explained.

"That is not unusual in arranged marriages," Kaede put in gently, "after all, Sesshoumaru might feel that it would be better to give Kagome more time before doing so."

Shippou shook his head, knowing that Kaede and Sango would not understand the intricate and unspoken rituals of youkai marriages. Sango was about to say something but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Shippou and Kaede looked at each other in surprise, for they were not expecting any visitors. Shippou was even more surprise that it was not someone he knows by scent.

"Come in," Shippou called from where he sat.

The door opened and a female youkai made her way gracefully into the room. Curtsying to the group, the young woman explained her errand.

"My name is Shunran and I serve Lady Kagome. She has expressed a wish to see all of you at her quarters," Shunran said.

"Please inform your mistress that we will be right along to see her," Shippou answered.

Shunran curtsied again and took herself out of the room. Shippou turned to look at the two women, "let's not keep the Lady of the Western Lands waiting," he said as they proceeded to Kagome's new rooms.

* * *

Kagome paced back and forth impatiently, her skirts swishing back and forth while Shunran went to get her friends. Finally, she heard Shunran's soft footsteps and her knock on the door. The young woman bowed to Kagome before giving the reply.

Kagome thanked the young woman and ordered her to bring tea. Everything had to be so formal now, she was already missing the days where she would actually go visit her friends at their rooms. But as the Lady of the Western Lands, she would summon through Shunran or other servants whom ever she wished to see to her for it would be undignified to go visit, unless the person was infirmed.

Fortunately, Kagome didn't have to wait long for her friends arrive. Shippou immediately bow to her formally while Kaede and Sango curtsied to her. At first, Kagome was confused by their formality but then quickly recovered for she realized that she was no longer Kagome Higurashi, but Sesshoumaru's wife. So instead of running up to her friends to greet them, she gave a little nod and gestured for them to take a seat at the sitting area.

Kagome dismissed Shunran after tea had been served leaving her alone with her friends.

"I'm so glad to see all of you," Kagome said breaking the silence. "Everything is so formal here."

"I'm sorry, Kagome. It can't be helped. Majority of youkai courts are like this," Shippou said apologetically.

"I know, I know," Kagome sighed. "But at least you'll be here for a little while longer right?" she asked hopefully.

Shippou, Kaede, and Sango exchanged looks. Kagome saw and asked them what was it.

"Kagome," Shippou started gently, "Myoga and I have discussed it. It would be better if we don't stay too long after the wedding."

"Why?" Kagome asked, crest fallen. She knew that her friends cannot remain here forever, but she did not expect them to leave so soon.

"First off, I'll need to go back and update Souta and your mother about the marriage. Secondly, it would not be proper for us to remain here because it would undermine your status," Shippou continued.

"Oh…" was all Kagome said for she was thinking about her bleak future at the Western Lands.

"Please don't be sad, Kagome," Sango pleaded. "At least you have Inuyasha to keep you company. Also you'll be going on progress soon, so you won't be stuck in the castle all the time."

Kagome smiled, not wanting to worry her friends. She knew there was no turning back now. So she might as well make the best of it and spend as much time as she could with her friends.

The night before her friends' departure, Kagome and Myoga planned a farewell banquet. The next morning, Kagome went to see them off.

"Good bye, Kagome," Sango said as they exchanged hugs. "I'll miss you."

"Take care of yourself now, dear, and write often," Kaede said as she climbed into the carriage.

Shippou bowed and kissed her hand, "good bye, Kagome. I'll come and visit as soon as I can," he promised and mounted his horse.

Kagome stood at the door watching them depart until they disappear from her line of vision. Kagome returned to her room with Shunran. It wasn't until she was in her room that the crushing weight of loneliness came bearing down on her. She had not spoke to Sesshoumaru since the formal breakfast. Now with her friends gone, Kagome felt truly alone. That night, in the privacy of her own rooms, Kagome cried herself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Naraku and his entourage had almost reached their castle when a saimyosho intercepted them. The wasp dropped a message tube into Naraku's hand and flew away. The whole entourage took the opportunity to stretch their legs while Naraku read the message.

"Good, now we can get the pesky kitsune out of the way," Naraku said as he tossed the message for Bankotsu to read.

_The deed is done._

* * *

Kagome was woken up by Shunran coming in for her morning chores. Seeing that her mistress was awake, Shunran immediately came over to attend on her. Kagome inwardly sighed, it was nice to have servants, but she was used to being self efficient. She tried to reason with Shunran, several times, that there was no need to wait on her hand and foot. But every time she even broached on that subject, the youkai would look positively frightened and drop to her knees begging for forgiveness. In the end, Kagome just gave up trying and let Shunran serve her.

Not having any plans, Kagome had a leisurely breakfast and wondered what to do for the rest of the day now that her friends have gone. Before she could ring for Shunran to take her breakfast dishes away, a knock came on the door and Shunran came into the room followed by a stately looking woman. Not knowing who the woman was, Kagome rose out of her seat to welcome her. But before Kagome said anything, the woman did a formal curtsy and introduced herself.

"Lady Kagome, forgive me for interrupting your meal. But I wish to make myself known to you. My name is Shoga and I am Sesshoumaru-sama's housekeeper," the woman said gravely.

"Ah, and how long have you been in this position, Shoga?" Kagome asked sitting back down in her seat.

"I have been serving as the housekeeper since Lord Inutaishou's time, my Lady," Shoga replied. "It is customary that I report to the Lady of the Western Lands regarding the every day household matters. But we have not had a Lady in residence for many years and I can only pass on the most pressing matters to Lord Sesshoumaru via Myoga and Jaken. However, since you are the current Lady…" Shoga trailed off.

"Of course, I will be more than happy to go over the household accounts and any other matters with you, Shoga," Kagome interjected smoothly.

Shoga curtsied, "Thank you for understanding, Lady Kagome. I shall bring the accounts tomorrow around this time," and left the room.

Not wanting to stay in her room after Shoga left, Kagome informed Shunran that she was going for a walk in the garden, but declined the woman's offer to keep her company. Since the wedding frenzy had passed, the gardens were much quieter and Kagome was able to enjoy the place without being mobbed by people. Suddenly, she heard a bell-like sound coming from one corner of the garden. Curious, Kagome changed her direction and intended on finding out what it was.

To her surprise, it was Totosai and Kagome stopped some distance away to watch him work. The old youkai was breathing fire onto the metal and when he deemed it was hot enough, plunged the metal into cold water to temper it, then brought his hammer upon the cooled metal. Totosai repeated the process over and over again until Kagome could see that he was making a sword.

Totosai looked up at her after he had finished making the sword.

"Lady Kagome," he greeted, "what a pleasant surprise. I'm sorry to have kept you standing there," he apologized.

"There is no need for you to apologize, Totosai. I can wait, but steel can't," Kagome said walking towards him. "Also, it's just Kagome."

Totosai nodded approvingly at the new Lady of the Western Lands for she was not rank conscious and possessed a healthy respect for the crafts. Gesturing for her to proceed ahead of him, Totosai guided her to a building nearby.

"Oy, Saya," he yelled out. "Look who came by to visit," winking at Kagome.

Saya came out from the back grumbling, "I'm old, not deaf, so there is no need to shout, you old stink breath." But catching sight of Kagome, he immediately changed his tune, "It's an honor to have you here, Lady Kagome," sending a glare at his old friend while Totosai chortled.

"Please, it's just Kagome," Kagome re-emphasized.

"Of course, of course," Saya nodded. "Come on in, we are just going to have lunch. You can join us if you don't mind the plain fare," Saya said as he led Kagome towards the back.

Kagome looked around the armory with interest. Her family had never been particularly war-like, but she admired the craftsmanship that went into producing such lovely weapons. Seeing her interest, Totosai gave her a tour and told her stories behind some of the weapons while Saya brought out their lunch.

"Have you ever used a weapon by any chance, Kagome?" Saya asked as they settled down at the table while Totosai poured the tea.

Kagome nodded, "I learned to use the bow as a child, but I was not very good at it," she admitted blushing.

"Nonsense," Totosai said, "you probably didn't have enough practice that's all. After lunch, you shall try while Saya and I will be the judges of your skill."

Kagome spent the next few hours at the armory until Shunran found her. Promising the two old men that she'll be back tomorrow, Kagome meekly followed her servant back to her quarters.

The next morning, Shoga came to her rooms as promised carrying a stack of papers under her arms. After going through half the stack, all Kagome had to do was approve whichever project that Shoga deemed urgent. After they had gone through the pile, Shoga excused herself and Kagome headed out the door to see Totosai and Saya.

But when she opened the door, she discovered two guards have been posted by her door. Not knowing what to make of this, Kagome just stood there and see what they would do. Upon hearing the door open and seeing Kagome emerge, the two guards immediately knelt down in front of her.

"Lady Kagome," the right guard greeted, "as per Lord Sesshoumaru's orders, from now on, we are to accompany you wherever you wish to go."

Kagome inwardly grimaced, someone had probably seen her wandering around unescorted and tattled to Sesshoumaru. But little did she know, it was Totosai and Saya who informed Myoga that Kagome was wandering around the castle unescorted, thus unprotected. Concerned for her safety, Myoga ordered two guards to be placed at her disposal day and night in Sesshoumaru's name.

"Very well," Kagome commented, "I wish to visit the armory today," and stepped out of her room passed the kneeling guards. Once she had stepped past them, her guards assumed their positions behind her. Kagome suppressed another sigh knowing that her carefree days have become nonexistent.

* * *

Shippou rode up to the drive of the Higurashi castle ahead of the carriage carrying Kaede, they had dropped Sango off at her home and headed straight for the castle where Souta was waiting to welcome them. The two young men have only settled themselves in the study when the door burst opened revealing a messenger dressed in Shippou's clan colors.

"Lord Shippou," the messenger panted, "your father has been poisoned," the youkai managed to gasp out before passing out.

Shippou felt the earth drop from beneath him when the messenger delivered the message as Souta shouted orders for the servants to bring a healer. He knew his father was well liked by humans and youkai alike. Although the kitsunes were not the strongest of the youkai clans, but they still possessed a strong immunity against poisons. So for his father to be poisoned was a huge shock to Shippou.

"Shippou, Shippou,"

The kitsune came to his senses when Souta shook him roughly by the shoulder. Looking around the study, he found someone had covered the messenger with a blanket and Kaede was pouring something down his throat.

"Oh Kami, I have to get home now," Shippou cried grabbing Souta's forearms frantically.

"Yes, I know! I have ordered my fastest horse for you. Don't worry if you use him up. I'll send the messenger after you as soon as Kaede says he is fit for travel. Now hurry," Souta said as he pushed Shippou out the door.

Shippou gripped Souta's arm in gratitude and ran out the door. Souta went to the window to watch his friend gallop away.

"Kami, please let them be alright," he prayed as Shippou disappeared over the horizon.

* * *

Shippou rushed into his father's bedroom, panting, and headed straight for his father. His heart had been in his mouth all the way from the Higurashi lands. Souta knelt beside the bed and took his father's hand in his, tears running down his face when he saw his father's ashen face.

"Shippou, is that you?" came the feeble voice lying on the bed.

Hearing his father's voice, Shippou gripped his father's hand tighter and choked out, "yes, papa. It's me."

The kitsune lord turned to look at his son and gave him a weak smile when he saw his son's tearful face. "There, there, I'm alive, and the healer said I'll be alright in a few days. So there is no need for you to cry now," raising his other hand to pat his son's cheek.

Hearing that his father was not in danger, Shippou quickly dried his tears using his sleeves causing his father to laugh which instantly turned into a cough. Shippou immediately help his father sit up and handed him a cup of water while rubbing his back.

"I'm going to find out who did this to you, papa, and I'll make them pay," Shippou vowed fiercely.

* * *

"I trust that no one suspect your involvement in the poisoning of the kitsune lord, Mukotsu?" Naraku asked the poison master currently kneeling before him.

"No, master," Mukotsu replied, "the kitsune clan is entirely too trusting."

Naraku chuckled evilly, "that trust would be their undoing. Well done, Mukotsu," and dismissed the poison master.

"So, what's next, Naraku?" Bankotsu asked when they were alone. "You already got Kikyo pining for you. Now, you got the kitsune out of the way and preoccupied with his ailing father. Sesshoumaru is still utterly clueless that Myoga and Souta did a switch on him."

Naraku stared into the fireplace going through, in his head, the plans that have already been set into motion. "Have Renkotsu find Tsubaki, the dark miko, and Suikotsu depart for the Higurashi lands to arrange a marriage with Kikyo. Suikotsu's gentle disposition should appeal to the old Lady Higurashi into granting the marriage," Naraku decided.

"Alright, I'll get them on it tomorrow then," Bankotsu assented rising up from his chair and left the room leaving Naraku alone.

'Soon, both Kikyo and the jewel will be mine!'

* * *

Kagome's days at the Western Lands followed a set pattern. Shoga would come, during breakfast, every morning to discuss household matters with her. Then Kagome would head the armory where she would visit Totosai and Saya and practice her archery. After practice, she would return to her room for some quiet activities. She would occasionally run into Sesshoumaru, but as always he would brush by her without ever saying a word. This was a far cry from what Kagome had envisioned her marriage would be like. But she supposed that indifference was better than outright dislike.

"Well done, Kagome," Saya praised when she hit the target on the mark. "Your aim has improved significantly," coming towards her, while Kagome glowed beneath the praise.

"I had no idea you could shoot so well," commented a new voice from the sidelines.

The two of them turned to find Inuyasha leaning against the fence of the range. Seeing that they had noticed him, Inuyasha pushed himself off and went towards them.

"Lady Kagome is a natural at archery," Saya said proudly causing Kagome to blush.

"Anyways, I had better go back now. Thank you for the lesson, Saya," Kagome said handing her bow to Ginka.

Inuyasha walked beside Kagome while her guards, Ginka and Kinka, trailed behind them.

"So how have you been? Sesshoumaru treating you alright?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh yes," Kagome said airily not wanting anyone to know that the only interaction that she had with her husband was when they walk by one another in the hallway.

But Inuyasha was not fooled by her happy façade for he can sense that Kagome does not bear the scent of Sesshoumaru on her.

"Listen Kagome, if you ever need someone to talk to, just have Ginka or Kinka summon me any time," Inuyasha implored when they reached her room.

Kagome smiled sweetly at him, "Thank you for the offer, Inuyasha. That is very kind of you, I shall see you later then," and went inside while Ginka and Kinka took their positions by the door leaving Inuyasha alone in the hallway.

* * *

Souta placed the marriage proposal down on his desk and looked up at the man sitting across from him while rubbing his signet ring.

Souta cleared his throat and said slowly, "this proposal is very generous, Suikotsu."

Suikotsu nodded his head, "my master is simply taken with Lady Kikyo after meeting her when he was here for trade negotiations and Lady Kagome's wedding. He was surprised to find that a lady of such beauty and refinement has not been spoken for. So once he returned to his estates, he ordered me to come and ask for Lady Kikyo's hand in marriage, ahead of the competition," he elaborated.

"Yes," Souta cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Now Suikotsu, as tempted as I might be by this proposal, I must discuss this with the Dowager first. But meanwhile," Souta clapped his hands and instructed Hojo to prepare a guest chamber for Suikotsu and see to his comfort.

Suikotsu bowed to Souta and followed Hojo out of the study. Once he was alone again, Souta leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes. He knew that there would be a downside to be related to the Western Lands. Only yesterday, his grandfather was telling him that other clans who used to shun the Higurashis would now clamor to strike up alliances with them and Naraku would be the first of the many.

Souta sighed, his mind turned towards Kagome whenever he thought about the Western Lands. He knew Sesshoumaru would be difficult to live with, but he just hope that his sister would handle any situation with grace and dignity. The young Higurashi Lord shook his head to clear thoughts of Kagome and back to the matter at hand: Naraku's proposal.

Souta could not help but feel a sense of unease about the marriage. Oh how he wished that Shippou was here now, he could really use his friend's advice. With his keener youkai senses, Shippou could detect the slightest change in body language that a human was not able to and sniff out ulterior motives. But his father and his lands needed him more than he does, so Souta was on his own this time.

Souta clapped his hands again to summon a servant. "Inform her Ladyship that I wish to have an audience with her," he ordered picking up the marriage proposal to bring it with him. He reached his mother's solar to find both his grandfather and Kikyo already there. Kikyo excused herself and left the room closing the door behind her after seeing the look on Souta's face.

Souta watched his cousin's departure with furrowed brows. Kikyo had become demurred and cooperative since Kagome got married which was rather uncharacteristic of her. The young Lord took a seat beside his mother and helped himself to the tea things on the table. "What's this?" his grandfather asked when Souta handed him the parchment.

"A marriage proposal for Kikyo," Souta replied while his grandfather read the contract.

"From whom?" Lady Higurashi asked excited and sad at the prospect that another daughter was getting married.

"Naraku," her father answered handing the parchment to his daughter. "I'm surprised that you didn't sign it right there and then, Souta. The offer is very generous."

"Indeed," Lady Higurashi added when she finished reading, "let's ask Kikyo what does she think of this match," and had a servant summon Kikyo back.

Needless to say, Kikyo was ecstatic at the offer which caused Souta to roll his eyes. But her enthusiasm infected her aunt who insisted Souta get the marriage finalized as soon as possible.

* * *

Myoga watched the reflection of a pacing Inuyasha with mild amusement as he prepared to meet with Sesshoumaru.

"He is simply taking advantage of her ignorance of youkai society and rituals," Inuyasha fumed.

Myoga fixed his lapels before turning around to face his young master, there was only one 'he' which Inuyasha would complain about, "My, the sun have risen from the west this morning for you to care about someone else other than yourself, Master Inuyasha," he remarked airily.

"I don't need this, Myoga," Inuyasha snapped stopping to glare at him. "Look, I just want to do something to make it up to her, seeing that I'm the one who got her here in the first place," Inuyasha said sitting down in a chair.

Myoga patted Inuyasha's shoulder as he walked by him, "I'll speak to him," he promised and went to meet with the Lord of the Western Lands.

"Anything else?" Sesshoumaru asked Jaken and Myoga before adjourning. Myoga cleared his throat and Sesshoumaru turned his golden eyes on him.

Undaunted by the glaze, Myoga stepped up and brought forth his case, "Sesshoumaru-sama, the progress is about to start, but Lady Kagome…,"

"Understood, Myoga, you are both dismissed," Sesshoumaru interrupted and Myoga and Jaken bowed and trod out of the room.

That night Kagome was reading in her room when Sesshoumaru came in. Kagome immediately rose from her chair to greet him. She went up to her husband and curtsied to him, keeping her head bowed. To her surprise, she felt Sesshoumaru gripped her chin making her look up at him.

Sesshoumaru looked impassively down at her, "you are just a tool," he murmured as his lips descended on hers.

Kagome's eyes widen in shock when Sesshoumaru kissed her. But before she could react, she felt a piercing pain on her lower lip. Sesshoumaru pulled away when he tasted blood and left the room without a backward glance leaving a hurt and confused Kagome behind.

The next morning, Kagome went to practice archery as usual. Saya had finished setting up the target and moved to side when he heard Kagome yelp in pain. Concerned that she might have hurt herself, both Saya and Totosai rushed to her side.

"Kagome child, did you hurt yourself?" Totosai asked smelling blood.

"No, I just bit myself that's all," Kagome said dabbing her lower lip where she opened the bite mark from last night when she bit her lip.

"Child, you are bleeding, let me get you a towel," Saya said and lumbered off. In no time he was back and handed the towel to her. Kagome took it with a nod of thanks and used it to stem her bleeding lip which was when Totosai noticed the puncture marks on her lip.

The craftsmaster nudged his friend and gave him a look. Saya nodded and turned his attention back to his student.

Later that afternoon, Totosai and Saya met Myoga in a secluded spot away from the castle.

"It's absolutely disgraceful," Totosai vented, "I have never seen such blatant disrespect for one's mate. If Inutaishou was still alive, he would have beaten the pup senseless," The old youkai was so angry that sparks was flying from his mouth while Myoga surreptitiously whisked his robes out of harm's way.

The tree they were sitting under shifted on its own, "Control yourself, Totosai, I don't want to get scorched," Bokusenon said.

"As if my fire can burn you, you old tree stump," Totosai muttered grumpily but refrained from spitting out more sparks.

"What happened?" Bokusenon asked patiently.

"Instead of properly mating with Kagome in a manner befitting a taiyoukai, Sesshoumaru simply marked her as if she was just a female he wants to lay a claim temporarily," Totosai answered getting angry again.

"I agree that the way Sesshoumaru treated his mate was inappropriate," Bokusenon began, "but you certainly cannot entirely blame the pup, you know he's been against this marriage since Inutaishou suggested it."

"But that still doesn't give him the right to mistreat his mate," Totosai fumed.

"I don't think it matters now," Myoga said tiredly getting to his feet, "what's been done has been done. At least Kagome is carrying his scent which, I think, is enough for the moment," earning him a glare from Totosai.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru left for progress oblivious to the uproar that they had caused in Inutaishou's friends. This time, the progress was to establish Kagome as the Lady of the Western Lands and let those who were not able to attend the wedding to meet their Lady. Knowing what was expected of her, Kagome played the part of the perfect aristocratic wife to Sesshoumaru.

About a week into the progress, a messenger brought Kagome the news of Kikyo's marriage to Naraku. Since she would not be able to attend the wedding, Kagome consulted with Myoga as to what would be a proper wedding gift and send it to her cousin in her name only.

Kagome had toured almost half of the Western Lands before the messenger returned from his errand. Shunran brought the messenger into Kagome's presence knowing her mistress would like to speak to him.

"I trust that you had no trouble on your journey, Toran," Kagome inquired the youkai bowing before her.

"None, my lady, I was led straight to the Dowager after identifying myself and she gave me this letter to give to you," he replied holding out a letter with the Higurashi seal on it. Shunran took the letter from him and presented it to Kagome.

Kagome took the letter and placed it on the side table turning her attention back to the messenger. "Anything else happened while you were there?"

"Yes, as I was about to leave, Lady Kikyo gave me a letter to give to you as well," Toran said pulling out another letter. Shunran took that letter as well and Kagome dismissed the messenger.

Toran bowed to his mistress and left her tent only to meet Jaken outside. Jaken had seen Toran enter Kagome's tent, knowing that Sesshoumaru was not in there, he became curious as to what Kagome wanted with the best messenger in the Western Lands.

"Going out, Toran?" Jaken called out pretending that he had just happened to come upon him.

Toran turned around when he heard someone calling him and bowed when he saw who it was.

"Lord Jaken," Toran greeted respectfully before answering him, "no, my lord, I had just returned from delivering a wedding gift on behalf of Lady Kagome."

"Oh, who was the happy couple?" Jaken asked walking along side the youkai.

"It was Lady Kikyo and Naraku, my lord,"

"Lady Kikyo?" Jaken asked for the name sounded hauntingly familiar.

"I believe she is Lady Kagome's sister, Lord Jaken, for they looked remarkably alike," Toran explained.

"Thank you, Toran, you may attend to your other duties now," Jaken said dismissing the youkai with a wave of his hands.

Jaken returned to his tent quickly and began rummaging on his desk, "Where is it? Where did I put it?" he muttered to himself as he looked at parchment after parchment. When he found what he was looking for, he let out a malignant chuckle, "Looks like I've got you now, Myoga," and scurried off to find Sesshoumaru to show him his discovery.

Meanwhile, Kagome opened the letter from her mother and as she read through it she felt tears well up in her eyes. She had not realized how much she missed her family until she read their warm and comforting words to her. She finished her mother's letter and opened Kikyo's.

_Dearest Kagome,_

_Thank you for the wonderful gift, I will treasure it all my life. I hope you are as happy with Sesshoumaru as I am with Naraku. I never thought that I could find love in an arranged marriage. But I did and I hope that you will too. _

_With all my love,_

_Kikyo_

Unable to put up with the pretense anymore, Kagome left her tent and rode out on her horse followed by Kinka and Ginka. She rode to a secluded spot nearby where Inuyasha later found her, crying beside a stream.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha ventured softly brushing aside the plants that blocked his way. "Are you alright?" he asked sitting down beside her.

"Leave me alone," a sobbing Kagome cried.

Inuyasha looked up at Kinka and Ginka who just shrugged helplessly. Inuyasha ignored the two and turned his attention back to the sobbing female. He patted her shoulder awkwardly for he was unfamiliar as to how to comfort someone. But to Kagome, it was more than enough that someone actually tried to make her feel better.

Inuyasha sat with Kagome for the better part of the afternoon. The young woman got to her feet when she was ready to play the part of the perfect wife again. Cleaning the last remaining traces of tears from her face with her handkerchief and some water from the stream, looking at the reflection of herself, she saw that her eyes were still blotchy from crying, but that could not be helped. Inuyasha rode beside her until she reached her tent and disappeared inside it.

"Master Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turned towards the sound of voice and went to meet the old youkai. "Come, we are wanted at Sesshoumaru-sama's tent," Myoga said leading the way.

Inuyasha just shrugged indifferently and followed the flea youkai to his brother's tent. They went inside only to find that Jaken was already there sporting a grin. "Lord Myoga, Master Inuyasha," Jaken greeted cheerfully rubbing his hands.

Myoga frowned and felt an ominous cloud approach him. Inuyasha stopped as well seeing the normally waspish hikoyoukai in a happy mood was uncanny. Giving Jaken the barest of courtesy, Myoga and Inuyasha advanced to Sesshoumaru's desk.

"You summoned us, Sesshoumaru-sama," Myoga inquired bowing to his lord while Inuyasha just stood there.

"Tell me what you know of this, Myoga," came the cold voice and a piece of parchment flew towards the flea youkai.

Myoga caught the parchment and quickly read it. "This is merely an early draft of the marriage contract between the Higurashis and the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru-sama," Myoga replied placing the contract onto Sesshoumaru's desk.

"Are you certain of that, Lord Myoga?" Jaken asked gleefully, "this was the contract drawn up just before it was finalized and let me quote…" The hikiyoukai cleared his throat, " _'This contract shall see that Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands take Lady Kikyo of the Higurashi clan to wife to be recognized as Lady of the Western Lands…_' Since the contract clearly stated it was Lady Kikyo who was to marry Sesshoumaru-sama, so how did Lady Kagome end up in her place?"

Myoga began to sweat, he thought that he had destroyed all the copies of the previous contract eliminating all evidence that a switch had been made. He did not expect Jaken to have a copy of the contract as well since he was the one responsible for the whole arrangement. "You will agree, Lord Jaken, that unforeseeable circumstances would often cause a contract to be changed even if it had been finalized," Myoga replied calmly, years of diplomatic experience overtook his initial panic.

"Of course, I understand that. But, Lord Myoga, how would you explain to Sesshoumaru-sama, how is it possible that Lady Kikyo, as the true betrothed of Sesshoumaru, had just recently marry a certain Naraku when she should have married Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken asked taunting Myoga.

"Shut the hell up both of you!" Inuyasha snapped. "You all knew he was against this marriage ever since father had suggested it, so what does it matter whether it was Kikyo or Kagome that he marries as long as it is a Higurashi? It's not like he is going to like either of them anyways," Inuyasha burst out angrily jerking his head at his brother who sat impassively behind his desk.

"Do not presume that you understood our father's plans, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said coldly. "There is much more at stake than you know."

"Oh really," Inuyasha sneered, "then I certainly would like to see what his plans were because I'm sure that they do not involve mistreating your HUMAN mate, pretending that she doesn't exists," Inuyasha turned and stalked out of the tent without a backwards glance.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, about Myoga's deceit…" Jaken began but was cut off by the taiyoukai himself.

"Leave, both of you," he ordered.

The two youkai complied with the order, they left the tent together quietly after bowing to their Lord. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes to try to make sense of what had gone wrong in his father's carefully laid plans. He knew there was no reason for the young Higurashi lording to be uncooperative with Myoga after the finalization of the contract, especially since the boy had been cooperative from the beginning. He was also certain that the knowledge of the jewel had been lost to the Higurashis. Therefore, the only plausible explanation would be that someone else is aware of what the Higurashi family once possessed and is now attempting to manipulate everyone and everything to claim it for themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

Shippou was working hard at his father's desk when someone knocked on the door. He looked up when the door opened and his father came into the room.

"Papa, what are you doing here? You should be resting," Shippou said as he got out of his seat and helped his father to a chair in front of the fireplace.

"You know how much I dislike staying in bed, Shippou," his father said settling comfortably in the chair.

"Yes, but you have not completely recovered yet," Shippou insisted bringing a cup of hot tea for his father.

The kitsune lord chuckled, "You sound exactly like your mother, my son. You are too young to be fussing like a mother hen," and took a sip of tea. "By the way, how is the old man Higurashi doing? I heard that he's marrying off another granddaughter."

Shippou looked at his father with his hands on his hips, "You sure know a lot for someone who is supposed to be infirmed," he said frowning. "But yes, they had the wedding last week. It was a private ceremony, which to me is surprising considering how much Kikyo loves fanfare. According to Souta, Naraku made an offer that he could not refuse. But personally, I wouldn't have agreed to the proposal no matter how generous. That man has several unsavory characters in his employ."

"You will find that every noble has a number of unsavory characters in their employ, even if it is just to keep up appearances, Shippou," his father said smilingly.

"So who do we have under our employ then?" Shippou asked curious as to who his father had recruited.

"That," the kitsune lord said archly, "is for me to know and you to find out."

* * *

"Kohaku, where are you?" Sango called as she searched for her brother. "Of all the days that he could have picked to play hide and seek, it had to be today," she muttered under her breath as she ran back towards the house. She was in such a hurry that she did not even slow down when she rounded the corner and her foot slipped on the gravel.

Sango felt her foot slid and knew that there was no way she could avoid falling now, especially since she was dressed in one of her more formal gowns. She braced herself for the inevitable when she felt someone grabbed her flailing arm and waist and spun her around. She opened her eyes and found herself looking right into a pair of violet eyes.

Sango was instantly captivated by them. She felt she could look into those eyes forever and never be tired of them. But suddenly, all the blood drained from her face when she felt her rescuer's hand on her rear.

"PERVERT!" Sango screamed as she pushed her rescuer away and delivered a resounding slap to his face.

She leaned against the wall panting and glaring at the young man who now rubbed his cheek ruefully, her handprint clearly visible. They both turned when they heard footsteps running towards them.

"Sango dear, are you alright? I thought I heard you scream," her father said approaching them with her brother and a stranger in tow.

Sango assured her father that she was fine and her father introduced her to the man who had come with him.

"Mushin, this is my daughter, Sango. Child, this is Mushin, he is here to negotiate a new trade agreement with us."

"It is an honor to meet you, Mushin-sama," Sango said politely curtsying to the older man.

"The honor is all mine, Lady Sango," Mushin said bowing back, "I see you have met my nephew, Miroku," Mushin continued gesturing at the young man whom Sango had called a pervert moments ago.

"Lady Sango," Miroku greeted coming forward to take her hand and placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

Sango retrieved her hand at the first opportunity and took a good look at the man who groped her. Now that she got a good look at him, she cannot deny that he was a handsome man. His eyes were the most startling feature upon his face for they had the ability to draw in whoever looked into them.

"I'm sure you are both tired from your journey," Sango's father said. "Kohaku, please show our guests to their rooms," turning to his son.

Kohaku bowed politely, "Follow me please," and gestured for Mushin and Miroku to proceed into the manor.

Mushin waited until he was sure that they were alone before turning to Miroku, "Please don't tell me you just did what I thought you did, Miroku," Mushin sighed.

"Whatever do you mean, Mushin-sama? I was the perfect gentleman," Miroku said with outraged innocence.

"Oh, don't play coy with me, Miroku. I distinctively heard Lady Sango screamed 'pervert'," Mushin exclaimed dropping himself into a chair. "Miroku, don't ruin your chances at matrimony before we even mention it."

"But Mushin-sama, it's not my fault that the nobles in our area are jealous of my charm," Miroku protested.

Mushin snorted, "Your 'charm' earned you more than you bargained for. No woman in their right mind would want to be married to a lecher like you and sadly, your reputation precedes you wherever we go."

"The admiration and appreciation for the fairer sex is in my blood, Mushin-sama," Miroku replied dramatically.

Mushin just shook his head. He could not deny that the men of Miroku's line have always had the weakness for beautiful women. That was exactly how Miroku's father and grandfather met their demise, at the hands of angry husbands and fathers of those women who thought they were taking advantage of their family. This was why Mushin had to bring Miroku far away from their home, where the family reputation was not known.

Miroku watched his guardian go into his bedroom shutting the door behind him. He knew that it was his own fault that they had to come all this way to arrange a suitable marriage for him. But he honestly cannot help himself when it came to beautiful women. This afternoon, his hand just slipped from her waist to her rear all on their own when he felt her in his arms. But her eyes…

Miroku shook his head to clear it and went to his room. He will have to make a fresh start tomorrow if he ever wants to get married and continue on the family name.

The next morning Sango was walking in the gardens when she heard Miroku called her name. The young woman did not want to stop to wait for the man, but then it would impolite. So she stopped and waited for Miroku to catch up to her.

"Good morning, Lady Sango," Miroku greeted courteously keeping a distance from her.

Sango bowed her head to acknowledge him. "Good morning," she replied stiffly, the events of yesterday still fresh in her mind.

Miroku took a step forward and took her hand raising it to his lips. "May I walk with you?" Miroku inquired when he straightened up.

Guessing that a walk would not hurt, Sango gave permission and the two walked in silence. All through their walk, Miroku kept sneaking sidelong glances at the young woman admiring her form while Sango was on alert for any unusual movements from him.

When they have reached the garden gate, Sango turned to bid Miroku good day when the young man suddenly grabbed her hands.

"Lady Sango, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met," Miroku said earnestly. "Would you do me the honor of bearing my child?" he asked looking into her face.

Sango felt her cheeks heat up and wretched her hands away. "Stay away from me, you… you… CAD!" she screamed as she delivered a slap to Miroku and ran away from him.

Miroku rubbed his sore cheek as he watched Sango ran from him. He wanted to hit himself over the head for his own stupidity. He vowed to turn over a new leaf after Mushin informed him that no one in their surrounding area was willing to marry their daughter to him. But there was something about Sango that drove him to do foolish things whenever she was around.

Sango slowed down her pace when she turned the corner and muttered angrily under her breath. She was so angry at Miroku that she did not notice Mushin standing on the path in front her until she collided into him.

"I'm so sorry, Mushin-sama. Are you alright?" she apologized as she helped the older man back onto his feet.

Mushin got to his feet and dusted himself off, "Don't worry, child. No harm done."

Sango breathed a sigh of relief, and helped Mushin to a nearby bench. "Please wait right here, Mushin-sama, while I get a healer to make sure that you have not been hurt in the fall," Sango insisted, distracted that she might have hurt the man because of Miroku.

Mushin waved his hand non-consequently, "Please, Lady Sango, do not be troubled. I am really alright. Come, sit down," he said and patted the seat beside him.

Mushin smiled when Sango sat down, "Lady Sango," he began. "I must apologize for my nephew's behavior."

Mushin chuckled softly at Sango's startled look. "I am no stranger to Miroku's vices. I am well aware of his habit to be overly familiar with women. His vices are also the reason why he remains unattached despite the fact that he is an only child," Mushin explained. "But, in all fairness, he is a very kind and honorable man once you get to know him. So please do not judge him too harshly just yet," and bide her a good day leaving the young woman in her thoughts.

* * *

Naraku watched as Kikyo slumbered at his side. He was one step closer to that power now that Kikyo was his wife, now all that was left was to find the jewel. Naraku's musing was interrupted when a soft knock came on the door. Sliding out of the bed, Naraku grabbed a robe before opening the door.

"She's waiting for you," Bankotsu said in hushed tones when he saw the sleeping form on the bed.

Naraku nodded and closed the door. He made his way back to the bed and gently stroked Kikyo's face. "Kikyo dearest," he murmured into her ear.

The young woman stirred and opened her eyes, "What's wrong?" she asked sleepily.

"There is some business I must attend to now. But I'll be back later," Naraku told her.

"Alright," Kikyo mumbled falling back asleep. Naraku's lips curved into a smile as he placed a kiss on her forehead and left the room.

He followed Bankotsu to an old part of the house, "She's in there," Bankotsu pausing at a closed door, gesturing to it.

Naraku nodded, "Make sure we are not disturbed," he ordered and stepped inside.

Naraku allowed his eyes to adjust to the dim light before scanning the room. Finding the person he was looking for sitting beside the fireplace, he walked over to her.

"Tsubaki, you are as beautiful as ever," Naraku said to the dark miko, taking a seat in a chair opposite of hers.

"What is it that you need this time, Naraku?" she asked while stroking the serpent on her shoulder.

"Direct as always, Tsubaki. But that is what I always liked about you," Naraku remarked his eyes traveling up and down her supple body hidden by her flowing robes.

The dark miko scoffed. They had a fling after she had helped Naraku get rid of Onigumo, but it had ended when they realized that their ambitions lied in different directions. "I trust that you did not summon me here to renew old ties," Tsubaki said tartly. "After all, you have a blushing new bride in your bed now."

Naraku acknowledged the hit and quickly explained what he needed for her to do.

"That's simple enough," she remarked. "Get that poison master of yours to mix up a sleeping draught and bring her down here after she had succumbed to it. I will take care of the rest," she ordered.

Naraku thanked her and left to follow her instructions.

* * *

Kagome looked around when she found herself in a strange place.

'Where am I?' she thought as she walked around aimlessly. But soon, a light appeared in front of her beckoning her onward.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and followed the light. All of a sudden, the light disappeared and two people appeared in front of her. The standing person was a beautiful woman dressed in a warrior's armor while another woman dressed in red and white robes was kneeling in front of the woman.

"_Hitomi Higurashi, I hereby grant you the shikon no tama. Do you promise to guard it and keep its power from falling into the wrong hands?"_ _the warrior asked holding up a necklace with a softly, glowing pink jewel hanging from it_.

"_I swear I will keep it safe, Midoriko-sama," Hitomi vowed. _

_The woman called Midoriko smiled and placed the necklace over Hitomi's head._

"_And who will protect the shikon after you are gone, Hitomi?" she asked._

_Hitomi looked up to Midoriko, "I swear by the power that runs in me and the blood that flows through my veins, the eldest daughter of each generation of the Higurashis shall become guardians of the shikon no tama," she declared pricking her finger and let a single drop of blood fell onto the jewel. Kagome threw up her arms to shield her eyes as a blinding flash of light erupted from the jewel. _

Kagome's eyes flashed open and she sat up breathless in her bed. She looked around to find herself back in her tent. She pinched herself to make sure that she was no longer dreaming. Unable to sleep, Kagome got out of bed. She put on her shoes and threw on a cloak over her nightgown and opened the door flap of her tent. The guards on duty immediately knelt in front of her as soon as she stepped out. Kagome noticed that the two guards on duty were not Ginka and Kinka.

"We are Ah-Un and we guard you at night, Lady Kagome. What is it that you wish for us to do?" they asked in unison.

Kagome expressed her wish to walk around and Ah-Un fell into step beside her. Kagome had walked a better part of the encampment before feeling sleepy again. As she walked by Sesshoumaru's tent, she heard voices coming from within. Not wanting to be accused of eavesdropping, Kagome was about to increase her pace when she heard her name being said.

* * *

"There are those of us that need to sleep, even if you don't, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha grumbled, yawning, not at all happy to be roused out of bed in the middle of the night.

"Tell me, Inuyasha, why was she here instead of her?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly.

"Kagome," Inuyasha answered.

"Excuse me?" Sesshoumaru remarked raising an eyebrow.

"KA-GO-ME, the name of your wife," Inuyasha elaborated.

"I am well aware what that girl is called, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru snapped. "Now tell me what I want to know," he demanded.

"Does it matter now, Sesshoumaru? You are already married to Kagome and you did not loose any face," Inuyasha said loudly beginning to get annoyed at having gotten dragged out of bed for something that was irrevocable.

But the taiyoukai just stared at his half brother, waiting.

"Fine! I'll tell you why," Inuyasha said through gritted teeth. "The reason you married Kagome instead Kikyo was because she could no longer fulfill one of the conditions of the contract."

"Which one?" Sesshoumaru asked even though he already had a good idea which criteria she could not fulfill.

Inuyasha let out an exasperated breath, "It is absolutely necessary that I draw you a picture, Sesshoumaru?" But seeing his brother's unwavering glaze upon him, Inuyasha conceded and uttered a few choice words that a gentleman should not have known, much less say.

"Kikyo was not a virgin,"

"And how was it that you found out?"

Inuyasha looked up at Sesshoumaru with a glare of his own. He had enough of his brother's interrogation. "I SLEPT with her, that's how. You satisfied now Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha snarled. The hanyou was about to give Sesshoumaru a piece of his mind when the Lord of the Western Lands held up a hand and rose to his feet looking at the flap of the tent.

Comprehending his meaning, Inuyasha immediately ran out of the tent, almost tearing the flaps in the process, and came to a dead stop when he saw what had attracted Sesshoumaru's attention.

Standing a little way in front of him was Kagome and Ah-Un.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said taking a step towards her.

"Is that why you were so kind to me, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in a deadpan voice, "to make up for your mistake?"

"Kagome, please hear me out," Inuyasha pleaded taking another step towards her.

But the young woman just looked at him, "I don't need your pity," Kagome said coldly and turned around heading back to her tent.

Inuyasha was about to run after her when a flash of white appeared in front of him blocking his way. "Do not forget your place, hanyou," Sesshoumaru reminded him and followed after Kagome.

* * *

Kagome ordered Ah-Un not to let anyone in, for she wished to be alone and went into the tent, tying the flaps shut behind her as tears began to fall. Not even bothering to remove her cloak, she went to the table and picked up Kikyo's letter, shredded it to bits, and threw them into the fire. Kagome took the jewelry set that Inuyasha had given her as a wedding present and threw them onto the fire as well. She then swept everything off her vanity onto the floor, not caring whether things broke or not, and placed her head on the surface sobbing which was how Sesshoumaru found her.

Sesshoumaru's nose took in the scent of burnt paper and molten metal upon entering the tent and saw the remnants of Inuyasha's wedding present to her. At first, Sesshoumaru had suspected that Kagome was somehow involved with the plan. But seeing her reaction tonight, he was forced to revise his initial opinion of her.

Kagome was crying bitterly when she heard footsteps approaching her from behind. "I thought I told you not to let anyone in," she snapped as she turned around in her seat, not in the mood to deal with anyone after the revelations earlier. But to her surprise, it was neither Ah nor Un, but Sesshoumaru.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked tiredly, not bothering to curtsy to him as she stood up to unfasten her cloak.

Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow at Kagome's behavior, the girl must have received a great shock tonight for her to forget all manners. He watched as she went to the other end of the tent to the wash stand to clean the traces of tears from her face.

"You honestly had no idea what had transpired between Inuyasha and Kikyo?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome visibly stiffen at the mention of the cause for her misery. Clenching a washcloth, Kagome turned to face Sesshoumaru. But seeing him standing there, so calm and collected, Kagome felt all her anger drained out of her. "No, they never told me," she said thinking at her family's betrayal as a tear slid down her cheek.

But before she could wipe the tear away, Sesshoumaru closed the distance between them. Kagome looked up when she felt the lightest brush on her cheek to see Sesshoumaru looking at the tear drop that he had collected on his finger.

The Lord of the Western Lands examined the glistening tear drop closely, sniffing to take in its scent. He was unfamiliar with this display of emotion for the people around him would never behave as such. Sesshoumaru flicked his wrist to dislodge the tear and turned on his heel. "Forget what you have heard tonight for now and get some sleep, you have a long day tomorrow," he ordered as he was leaving.

As she was drifting off to sleep, Kagome realized that she just had her first conversation with Sesshoumaru.

* * *

"Why is still not working, Tsubaki? It has almost been a month!" Naraku demanded after Tsubaki came out of her trance.

"Sometimes, Naraku, it takes more than one casting to get results," Tsubaki explained waving her hand to dismiss the fire in the brazier.

As the smoke cleared, it revealed the prone form of Kikyo lying on the floor. Naraku clapped his hands and ordered Bankotsu to carry Kikyo back to her room, while he followed Tsubaki to the adjoining chamber.

"How many more castings do you think you'll need to get the results?" Naraku asked Tsubaki after they settled by the fire.

The dark miko shrugged her shoulders, "once or twice, but blood magic is sketchy at best and it really depends on the bloodline. You are certain that she is of the blood?" Tsubaki asked giving Naraku a sidelong look.

Naraku nodded an affirmation, "I made certain of that."

"If you know what you are looking for, I suggest using a finding spell instead," Tsubaki advised getting out of her chair and walking to the door.

Naraku understood her meaning and took himself out of the room back to his wife. There was absolutely no way in hell that he would tell Tsubaki about the jewel. That witch could very well find a way to subvert the jewel if she knew about it and Naraku could not risk that. So hopefully, the spell would take effect soon and Kikyo would find the shikon no tama.

* * *

Kagome felt so sick and tired that she want nothing more than to crawl into her bed and sleep like the dead. But unfortunately, she had to wait until Shunran help her change out of her court clothing and into something more comfortable. Kagome ordered Shunran to bring her a potion after the woman finished helping her get out of the confining clothing.

Kagome sat down at her dressing table as she carefully placed the necklace she wore today into her jewelry case. She could not help but smile whenever she touched the necklace for it was the first gift that Sesshoumaru had given her after their wedding. She had received a box the day after she had thrown Inuyasha's gift into the fire. She opened the box to reveal a large sapphire pendant surrounded with diamonds hung on a simple silver chain and a slip of paper.

_It is not as exquisite as the other pieces of jewelry, but it will suffice for now._

Kagome had no problems identifying the sender for it was Shuuran who had brought it over and there was a crescent moon engraved on the back of the pendant. From then on, it was one of her favorite pieces. Kagome closed the lid of the jewelry box as Shunran reappeared with a steaming cup.

Kagome took the cup with a nod of thanks and drained it. She closed her eyes in relief as the potion took away her nausea and refreshed her. She had no idea what she would do without the potion for she knew that, from the first day the exhibition started, the youkai have purposely made the tournaments as violent as possible to see if she would blanch at the sight of such violence.

On the first day of the tournament, she had been appalled by the amount of blood shed. She was about to throw up and damn the consequences when she felt a feather light touch on her left hand. She glanced to the side and saw Sesshoumaru's tail move as he shifted his position. Her heart gave a little flutter knowing he was the only one with a tail and the only one who was close enough to touch her without others noticing. So Kagome stubbornly stood her ground refusing to show even the slightest reaction to the bloody displays until she was safely back in her tent where she found a steaming cup of potion and a package with notes attached to them.

_Dear Lady Kagome,_

_Please forgive my presumptions. But I understand that humans are not accustomed to the bloodshed that youkai are in their tournaments, and I did notice that you were a little pale. So I took the liberty to have the healers make up a potion that would ease your symptoms. I hope that you will find it useful. _

_Sincerely,_

_Myoga_

Kagome could not help but smile at the kindness of the flea youkai. He would often stop by to have a word with her whenever he saw her. But she was not going to drink the potion just because the note said it was from Myoga, no matter how queasy she felt, she was not as naïve to think that she was safe from harm. While she waited for Shunran to return with a healer, Kagome read the second note and found it to be from Inuyasha.

_Dear Kagome,_

_I know you are probably still angry at me and I will not ask you to forgive me. But I know that you are probably not feeling well after watching the tournament, so I had the healer prepare a package of herbs for you that would make you feel better._

_Inuyasha_

Kagome put down the note, but did not open the package until Shunran came in with the healer. Jinenji examined both the potion and the package to ensure that they are what they said they were and informed that the potion was made from the herbs that Inuyasha had sent. Kagome thanked the hanyou and took a careful sip of the potion. To her relief, she immediately felt the nausea subsiding. Kagome found that she could not really stay angry at Inuyasha, even though he was the one who caused her to be here in the first place, but yet he did try his best to make things easier for her whenever he could even though he was under no obligation to.

Kagome gave her cup back to Shunran and climbed into bed, sighing that another bloody day was waiting for her when she woke up. But for now, she could escape from the harsh reality.

Unfortunately for Kagome, the fates decided not to comply with her wish to have a dreamless sleep. Instead they filled her head with images that left her confused.

Kagome watched as the shikon no tama was passed on from one woman to the next in rapid succession. She figured that time was progressing by the way that the women were dressed, when the scene suddenly changed. Instead of the expected passing on of the shikon, Kagome found herself on top of a tower with another young woman.

Kagome had no problems identifying her as the current guardian of the shikon no tama, for it hung around her neck all the while glowing softly. The young woman sighed and took off the necklace.

"_It is because of you that my people had to suffer. All you have ever brought to me was pain and sadness," the woman said sadly to the jewel. "All my predecessors spent their lives protecting you, while our families and our people died to protect us. Yet, I cannot destroy you or allow you to fall into the wrong hands…Which means there is only one thing I could do," the young woman clutched the jewel firmly, making up her mind._

"_I, Nazuna Higurashi, descendent of Hitomi Higurashi, current guardian of the Shikon no tama call upon its power to aid me in my hour of need."_

Kagome took an involuntarily step back as the jewel hovered above the palms of Nazuna and began to glow brighter and brighter as if waiting for her.

"_From this day forth, other than the Higurashi clan, all knowledge, written and memory, about the Shikon no tama shall disappear forever," Nazuma declared._

Kagome watched as the jewel shot up into the night sky and was thrown to the ground when a shockwave radiated across the land.

* * *

Naraku opened his bedroom door to find that it was empty. Seeing that Kikyo was not in the room, he turned around to leave when something caught his eye. He went over to his wife's vanity and his eyes grew wide when he read the contents of the letter.

Naraku went to his study and called for Bankotsu.

"Where's the fire?" Bankotsu drawled as he came in answering the summons. "Oh this just came for you," he added tossing him a message tube.

Naraku torn off the cap and pulled the message out inside. He read it and penned a note quickly.

"Send this to Jakotsu immediately," Naraku ordered tossing him the message and a small pouch.

Bankotsu unrolled the parchment and skimmed the message. "You have got to be joking, Naraku. You might as well tell Jakotsu to bring you the moon and he would have a better chance for succeeding," the man said looking up at his employer.

"Just do as I say and he'll be fine," Naraku snarled.

"Alright, alright," Bankotsu assured his now irritated master and went to do his bidding.

* * *

"Are you sure that you are getting enough rest, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked concernedly when he saw Kagome's tired looking face.

"I know that the tournaments have not been easy for you, my lady. Please do not hesitate to summon Jinenji if you need a healer. I can assure you that he is one of the best and absolutely discreet. His father served as the personal healer to Inutaishou for many years," Myoga added.

Kagome shook her head and gestured for Shunran to pour tea for everyone. Inuyasha and Myoga had come by to visit her to see how she fared after the tournament. "I'm alright," she said fiddling with the sapphire pendant, "I'm just a little tired after the tournament this morning."

Myoga nodded his head in sympathy, "Yes, unfortunately this year, there are many young youkai who are eager to prove themselves participating in the tournament, therefore you get more bloodshed than usual," he explained taking a sip of tea.

"I trust that you are still taking the potion," Inuyasha asked as he helped himself to the snacks that Shunran brought along with the tea while Kagome nodded.

"There is no harm in that, if the potion makes you feel better, Lady Kagome," Myoga said putting down his cup. "There is a small stream not far from the encampment and well away from the tournament grounds. Your guards know where it is, I dare say that some fresh air will do you good," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Kagome could not help but smile for the minister was absolutely correct that she was rather sick of the smell of blood wherever she went for a walk at the camp. Taking his advice, Kagome had Ginka and Kinka escort to the aforementioned stream.

Kagome took a deep breath and let out a sigh of relief at the lack of the metallic scent of blood in the air. Ginka and Kinka retired to a clump of plants nearby, but still within hearing range, to give her some privacy when Kagome indicated that she wished to be alone. Seeing that there was no one around, Kagome laid down on the grass and looked up into the clear blue sky. Oh, how she wished could just grow a pair of wings and fly into the sky away from everything. Kagome closed her eyes to enjoy the warm sunshine on her and without knowing it, fell asleep.

Kagome opened her eyes to find herself in a bedroom. She looked around her as she unfastened her cloak for it was unusually warm. Then, Kagome's eyes widen in horror as she found the source of the heat. Smoke was now crawling into the room via the crack at the bottom of the door. Kagome turned towards the bed when she heard rustling, for it appears that the occupant have also sensed the smoke.

In her hurry, the young woman rushed to the door and was about to open it when she was grabbed from behind and dragged away. Startled, the young woman turned around to find that it was someone whom she had never seen before.

Knowing full well what was behind that door, Kagome's heart leapt into her mouth when she saw the young woman attempting to open the door. Hoping to save the young woman from imminent death, Kagome rushed forward and grabbed the woman dragging her to the other end of the room.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" the young woman asked looking at Kagome with suspicion.

Kagome was surprised for she had no idea that the young woman could see her, but there was something else she had to do before she could answer the question. Dragging the sheets out of the bed, Kagome took the water pitcher and threw the water onto the sheet. She then hauled the wet sheet and shoved it underneath the door stemming the incoming smoke. "I'm sorry, but if you had opened the door, you would have died for the fire is on the other side," she explained hastily.

The young woman looked at her strangely, but went to open the window to get some of the smoke out of the room. "What is your name?" she asked.

"Me?" Kagome asked pointing to herself.

"Yes, you. You don't see anyone else in the room do you?" the woman replied impatiently.

"My name is Kagome…" Kagome answered.

"Kagome Higurashi?" the young woman demanded interrupting her.

"Yes," Kagome said surprised as to how did this woman know who she was.

"I guess it must be so," the young woman muttered to herself.

"Excuse me?" Kagome ventured timidly. "But what must be so?"

The young woman looked up sharply, "Don't you know anything about your family's heritage?" she asked.

Kagome shook her head and the young woman sighed. "We are the hereditary guardians of the shikon no tama, a jewel that possessed powers beyond imagining. Our ancestor, Hitomi Higurashi, sworn that the eldest daughter in each generation shall guard this jewel. The jewel also tells the current guardian the name of the next guardian when it is time for the jewel to be passed on and the jewel spoke your name," looking at Kagome intently.

"So I am the next guardian for the shikon?" Kagome asked thunderstruck and confused at this sudden revelation.

"Yes," the young woman said firmly as she pressed the shikon no tama into Kagome's hand and closed her fingers tightly around it. "It is now your duty to protect this jewel to keep it from falling into the wrong hands."

"But…" Kagome protested holding out the jewel.

"Believe me, the jewel is never wrong," the young woman said as she walked towards the now smoking door.

"Wait," Kagome called out to the young woman. "I don't even know your name and where are you going? You'll be killed if you go there."

The young woman turned around and gave her a sad smile, "My name is Yuna Higurashi and in order for the jewel to accept its new guardian, the present one must die," she explained. "I'm glad to have met you, Kagome."

Kagome let out a scream that no one could hear as Yuna opened the door and the room was engulfed by flames.

Kagome sat right up, gasping, and frantically looked at her surroundings. She breathed a sigh of relief to find that she was in the field where she had fallen asleep and the gentle chirping of birds reached her ears. Everything had all been a dream, but it had felt so real. Kagome looked down and her eyes widen in surprise when she saw a pink orb in her hand. But before she could register her surprise, Kagome felt someone clapped a handkerchief over her nose and mouth and her world went black.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you mean to tell me that the Lady of the Western Lands has disappeared while under your watch?" the cold voice asked.

Ginka and Kinka shivered subconsciously as Sesshoumaru's cold voice washed over them. They looked at each other before answering. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama," they replied knowing that they have just forfeited their lives. As members of Sesshoumaru's elite guard, one of their main responsibilities was to protect members of the Inuyoukai family and they had failed at that particular duty.

They closed their eyes prepared to receive their sentence when an unexpected voice broke the silence, "Where were you when she disappeared?" asked Inuyasha and Ginta told him.

"How did Lady Kagome know to go there?" Jaken squeaked frowning. "I was not aware that she had had extended knowledge of this area."

Myoga inwardly sighed. These past few weeks have been the worst in his entire political career. First, the incident regarding Kikyo and Kagome, now this, but he must take the responsibility for it was him who had suggested the river site to her. "It was I who recommended the spot for Lady Kagome," he confessed bowing to Sesshoumaru.

"You, Myoga?" Jaken said rubbing his hands gleefully together. "Then you admit that you are partly responsible for Lady Kagome's disappearance."

Myoga glared in Jaken's direction while Inuyasha growled in his throat. "Why you stinking…" Inuyasha started, but was interrupted by Sesshoumaru.

"Enough" and everyone but Ginka and Kinka looked at him. "Both of you are relieved of guard duty to search for any sign of her," he decided while Ginka and Kinka began stammering in gratitude. "However," the word stopped the two guards who looked up at him fearfully. "However," Sesshoumaru continued, "the search must be done secretly; no one is to know that she is missing. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama," Ginka and Kinka replied and backed slowly out of the tent.

"Pardon me, my lord, but there is still the matter of the nobles, you see Lady Kagome is expected to attend the tournament with you," Jaken said as he shot Myoga a nasty grin.

"Tell them that the Lady has taken ill, if they ask," Sesshoumaru said dismissingly. "Have Jineji confirm it, Myoga," he ordered.

Myoga bowed in acknowledgement and smirked at the Jaken before exiting the tent.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…" Jaken began.

Sesshoumaru turned his golden glaze upon the hikiyoukai, "Jaken, leave,"

"But my lord…"

Sesshoumaru looked at him once more and Jaken realized that the opportunity to strike at Myoga was gone. Bowing to his Lord, Jaken took himself out of the tent.

"You know what I think, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said coming forward to stand in front of his brother's desk with his arms crossed. "I don't think Kagome could just simply disappear. I think someone kidnapped her. We should send a message to the Higurashis."

"The girl just probably wandered off somewhere and gotten lost," Sesshoumaru said unconcernedly.

"From beneath the noses of two elite guards?" Inuyasha asked incredulously. "Come one, Sesshoumaru, even you can't possible believe that!" tapping his foot impatiently, but Sesshoumaru only fixed him a look and bend back towards his desk.

"Oh, I get it," Inuyasha sneered in sudden realization. "You want to get rid of her. Of course you are willing to believe that Kagome had simply wandered off on her own because if anything happened to her, you would be clear of all responsibility," he accused. "You are despicable, Sesshoumaru," he spat and turn around to stalk out of the tent.

"Where do you think you are going?" the cold voice stopped Inuyasha at the threshold of the tent.

"I'm going to go help search for her," and left the tent.

"There are still no traces of Lady Kagome anywhere, my lord," Ginka reported after three days of fruitless searching. By then even Sesshoumaru had to agree that if Kagome had simply gotten lost, she would have been found by now.

"So do we contact her family now or what?" Inuyasha drawled.

Sesshoumaru gave Inuyasha a look which he just shrugged off.

"Go yourself if you want to tell them so much," Sesshoumaru assented. Inuyasha could not help but smirk just a little for having gotten better of Sesshoumaru this time.

"Try not to give up hope," he muttered to Ginka and Kinka as he passed them. "We will find out who took her."

Sesshoumaru dismissed the two guards and gestured to Shuuran to follow him. The two of them went back to Sesshoumaru's personal tent. Sesshoumaru tilted his head towards a locked cupboard. Comprehending his meaning, Shuuran removed a key from around his neck as Sesshoumaru made a gesture dispelling the barrier around the cupboard. Only then did Shuuran stepped forward to unlock it and opened the door for him. Sesshoumaru moved forward as Shuuran backed away respectfully. The taiyoukai reached it in and removed a box from the midst of boxes inside. Holding it in one hand, he flipped open the lid with the other. Sesshoumaru lifted out a gold chain with a pendant with the same design as Kagome's except the centre jewel was a ruby instead of a sapphire.

It was no accident that the necklaces matched for it was a Joining necklace. According to youkai tradition the necklace enable the mates to be aware of each other's presence no matter how far apart. It also notifies the other one if their mate was in danger and where they were. Unfortunately, since Sesshoumaru did not mate with Kagome, the Joining necklace was nothing more than a pretty piece of jewelry.

Sesshoumaru dropped the necklace back into its box and snapped the lid shut. He placed the box back into its place and closed the doors. Sesshoumaru indicated for Shuuran to relock the doors. After erecting the barrier again, he ordered Shuuran to bring him Hoshiyomi. A superb spy, the man would certainly be able to discover who had the audacity to kidnap someone he did not care for, but nevertheless belonged to him and what other players were there in this new quest for power.

* * *

Kagome woke up sick and disoriented. She had no idea where she was or what happened. The last thing she remembered was waking up beside the stream and finding the Shikon no Tama in her hand. At the thought of the jewel, Kagome panicked fearing that she had somehow lost it when she felt something round and smooth near her hand. Kagome picked it up and let out a sigh of relief that she had not lost the jewel. She quickly thrust the jewel under her pillow when she heard the door open and attempted to sit up but found the room spinning.

"I would not suggest attempting that for at least a few days," Suikotsu said kindly nodding for Kanna to help Kagome as he set his medicine chest on the side table.

"Mokotsu's draughts are quite potent," he said smiling as he prepared a potion for her.

"Here, this would help neutralize it," he said gently holding the cup out to her.

Kagome took the cup and sniffed the contents suspiciously. "Who are you and where am I?" she asked instead.

"My name is Suikotsu and I am a healer. That is all you need to know for now," he replied. "Please drink the potions before it cools," he urged.

Kagome shrugged and down the potion in one gulp. She had no fear that whoever brought her here would kill for she was more valuable to them alive as a political hostage than dead. She knew she was dealing with some very powerful enemies for them to take her practically beneath Sesshoumaru's nose. But she hoped that Ginka and Kinka were alright and would not be in too much trouble. Suikotsu smiled at his charge and took the cup from her hands.

"Your body needs time to recover," he said packing up his chest. "Tell Kanna if you need anything," nodding his head at the strangely pale girl. With that Kagome drifted off to sleep after slipping her hand beneath her pillow for the shikon.

* * *

Souta and his mother were taking tea together when Hojo brought them news that Inuyasha was here. They exchanged looks of surprise for there had been no indication that there would be an official visit from the Western Lands. Souta, still annoyed at Inuyasha for the marriage incident was all set to let him wait. But his mother insisted that Inuyasha be brought to them directly. After all, they are family now.

Inuyasha came into the room and took Lady Higurashi's hand raising them to his lips in courtly manners before bowing formally to Souta, a bow which Souta grudgingly returned.

"Come now, there is really no need for the formalities, Inuyasha," Lady Higurashi said warmly motioning for the hanyou to take a seat. Inuyasha nodded and took the chair she indicated while a servant poured tea.

"May I ask what pleasure do we owe for your visit, Inuyasha?" Souta asked stiffly as he passed a plate of food to him.

Inuyasha took a sip of tea and looked at their faces then mentally cursed himself. Never good with words, he should have asked Myoga for advice before jumping on his horse and rode here. "Lady Higurashi, Lord Souta, I don't know how to say this, but Kagome has been kidnapped…" he informed them.

Souta stunned by the news almost did not notice that his mother had fainted if it were not for the sound of the teacup crashing to the floor shattering into pieces.

"Mama," Souta cried, the sound of the china breaking his paralysis. He jumped out of his seat and rushed to his mother's side, taking her hands into his while Inuyasha shouted for someone to bring a healer.

Kaede soon arrive and Lady Higurashi was revived and laid in her bed. Clutching her son, she moaned her daughter's name over and over again until Kaede gave her a potion to calm her down and get some rest. Souta made sure that his mother was well taken care of before turning his attention back to Inuyasha.

"Who?" Souta snarled, venting all his anger, frustration, and worry at the hanyou.

"That's the problem, we don't know," Inuyasha replied spreading his hands helplessly.

"YOU DON'T KNOW?" Souta shouted furiously. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW? You are YOUKAI for Kami's sake!"

"Look! Whoever took her left no clues. We cannot track something that isn't there even if we are youkai," Inuyasha pointed out heatedly.

Instead of the explosion that Inuyasha expected, Souta sank into a chair, his head in his hands. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I've failed you again…" he whimpered.

At that moment, Inuyasha realized that for all the power that Souta held as Lord Higurashi, he was still a very young man even by human standards.

"We are doing everything that we can to find her," Inuyasha clapped a hand onto Souta's hunched shoulders in comfort as he assured the young man. "Remember, Souta, Kagome is not only your sister, but also the Lady of the Western Lands, the wife of one of the most powerful taiyoukai around. However, I'm going to need your help if we are to find out quickly who took Kagome," Inuyasha said putting a hand on Souta's shoulder.

The touch brought the young man out from the fog of helplessness that had enveloped him since the news of Kagome's kidnapping was broken to him. Souta regained his composure and Inuyasha took his hand away.

"Grandfather must be notified of this at once," Souta said suiting action to his words as he hurriedly wrote a note and summoned Hojo to deliver it to his grandfather.

* * *

Bankotsu was leaning against the wall when all of a sudden he heard…

"GET OUT!" followed by the sound of pottery hitting the wall.

He looked up to see a harried Jakotsu burst from the room and slamming the door behind him as another object hit the door in his wake.

"You alright, Jakotsu?" Bankotsu asked concerning seeing blood and liquid dripping from him.

"I'm fine," Jakotsu replied glaring at the closed door. "That woman is a hell cat, not a lady," he said wiping his face with Bankotsu's proffered handkerchief and grimacing at the state of the cloth.

"So what did she throw at you?" Bankotsu asked as he accompanies Jakotsu back to his room to change.

"A teacup, followed by the teapot in rapid succession, and she would have gotten me head on had I not move fast enough. Even now, she still got me," indicating the bleeding scratches.

"I'll get Suikotsu to take a look at them," Bankotsu said sympathetically handing him a clean shirt. "But first I need to tell Naraku that his pet is still refusing to eat."

"You go ahead, Bankotsu. I'm going to rest here for a bit," Jakotsu said dropping onto his bed. "Why doesn't Renkotsu take a turn to wait on her ladyship?" he complained.

"Renkotsu is escorting Tsubaki back and the others are busy with their own tasks," Bankotsu answered as he was leaving.

"Lucky bastards," Jakotsu grumbled.

* * *

Shippou, his father, and the old Lord Higurashi were just sitting down to lunch when Hojo arrived.

"My Lords," Hojo greeted them respectfully before presenting the message tube to Lord Higurashi. "Lord Souta ordered me to bring you this with all possible speed."

Lord Higurashi raised an eyebrow as he took the message tube from Hojo and cracking it open to retrieve the message. Shippou and his father exchanged concerned looks as the elderly Higurashi's face changed several shades of red before becoming as white as a sheet.

"Is everything alright, old friend?" the Lord of the Kitsune asked reaching a hand out towards the mortal to touch his sleeve.

"Please tell me that my eyes have deceived me," Lord Higurashi pleaded holding out the letter with one hand towards the two youkai and covering his eyes with the other.

Shippou's father gently pulled the letter from Lord Higurashi's nerveless fingers and quickly skimmed it while his son read over his shoulder.

"How could this have happened?" Shippou cried out while his father shook his head in dismay.

"I must head back to find out more details," Lord Higurashi said weakly as he attempted to rise from his chair, but failing. Hojo and Shippou rushed to his side to help him.

"Shippou," the kitsune turned to his father at the sound of his name. "I think you had better go with them to lend a hand," said his father.

"But papa…" Shippou protested looking between his father and Lord Higurashi, clearly torn as to what he should do. On the one hand, his father had just recovered from an assassination attempt, on the other, his foster family needed someone they can trust to help them.

"I can't take Shippou away from you now." Lord Higurashi protested as well. "You are still recovering."

"I assure that I am perfectly capable of defending myself, thank you very much," the Kitsune Lord sniffed.

"However, I owe you and your family a debt that will take me the rest of my life to repay," he continued solemnly clapping a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Your family took Shippou in without hesitation and raised him as your own when I was not able to. You gave him a stable and loving environment to grow up in while I mourned for my beloved," he said softly, eyes moistening in gratitude and memory as he turned his head to look at the portrait of his wife hanging above the mantle smiling at them.

"It was the least that we could do for all the help that you have given us over the years," Lord Higurashi insisted shaking his head. "That's what friends are for."

"That's what friends are for," Shippou's father agreed shaking hands with the old man. Knowing that his friend would be offended if he continued to protest, Lord Higurashi left the room supported by Hojo.

"I'll come back as soon as I can, papa," Shippou promised giving his father a hug.

His father returned the hug and patted his shoulder, "just help bring Kagome back, if you can," he said somberly knowing the worst thing that could happen to the young woman and watched as his son raced after Lord Higurashi.

They arrived at the Higurashi castle to find Souta waiting for them at the front door, pacing impatiently. He rushed to help his grandfather out of the carriage and grasped Shippou's hand, tightly, in greeting. Shippou returned the pressure letting his friend know that he would not be alone in this while the elder Higurashi immediately headed to his daughter's room to see how she was before joining the young men in the study. He raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha, but decided to overlook his past dealings with the hanyou in the face of this crisis.

"Any news since Hojo left to get us?" Shippou asked and both Souta and Inuyasha shook their heads.

"This is most unusual," Lord Higurashi mused. "It has been almost two weeks, yet there have been no ransom note or anything."

"It could be that Sesshoumaru is not letting anything leak," Inuyasha pointed out. "I think the best thing is for one of you to come with me back to the Western Lands. Since Sesshoumaru told his nobles that Kagome was sick. It would be logical if one of you comes to visit after I brought the news."

"But won't our presence there cause more speculation about the seriousness of the rumor?" Souta asked.

Inuyasha shrugged, "couldn't be any worst than this. So who is coming back with me? We have been away for too long already," Inuyasha asked looking at the three of them.

"Shippou will go," Lord Higurashi decided without hesitation. "He is youkai and you can get back there faster."

"Alright then, let's go," Inuyasha said getting up.

"I'll do my best," Shippou promised rising to his feet.

"We trust you, brother," Souta said giving Shippou a hug and patting him on the back. With that the two young men headed to the Western Lands.

* * *

Kikyo turned in her sleeping reaching out for her husband to find empty air instead. She opened her eyes and frowned. Naraku had been acting strangely for the past week or so. Before if he had business in the middle of the night, he would have told her, but recently he would just disappear.

Kikyo pulled on her dressing gown and slid out of bed in search of her husband. She went into the hallway and was drawn by voices coming from Naraku's study. She smiled and headed towards the sounds and found herself outside Naraku's study. She was about to knock on the door when she heard her cousin's name being mentioned. Pausing, she strained her ears to hear what they were talking about.

"Naraku, you had better be sure that this Kagome is the one you want. Frankly, she is not worth all the trouble," Bankotsu grumbled rubbing his arm where she had bitten him earlier.

"Is she eating finally?" Naraku asked.

"After we tied her down and forced her mouth open. Even then she still managed to bit me as I was feeding her."

Naraku chucked, so the current guardian of the Shikon no Tama had a temper. "I take it that Jakotsu is alright then?" Naraku enquired, amused at how much trouble one woman caused his underlings.

"He's fine, just a few scratches from the pottery shards. I already had Suikotsu look them over just to be sure that they are not infected," Bankotsu replied.

"Just make sure you treat her well. It would make it easier for me to persuade to join me."

"We know, but Naraku, what about Kikyo? What are you going to do with her now that you have the Shikon and its guardian?"

"Kikyo?" Naraku asked. "We will find a way to deal with her when the time comes," Naraku said non-consequentially.

Hearing this, Kikyo gasped and took a step back in disbelief. But her gasp alerted Bankotsu and Naraku. Bankotsu sprang to the door and threw it open. "Well, well, look who we have here?" Bankotsu smirked and grabbed Kikyo's wrist hauling her into the study.

* * *

Because of their youkai strength, both Shippou and Inuyasha were able to remain in the saddle longer, pushing their horses to their limits, thus cutting their travel time by half. Upon reaching the encampment, Shippou headed straight for Sesshoumaru's tent. Without waiting for anyone to announce him, he burst into the tent glaring at anyone who dared to object his presence. He walked right up to Sesshoumaru's desk, slammed his palms down, and stared straight into Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"How could you have let this happen, Sesshoumaru," he hissed angrily. "Even if you didn't like her, you were still honor bounded to protect her."

Without breaking eye contact with Shippou, Sesshoumaru dismissed his guards who had come into after the kitsune.

"She had sufficient protection," he said simply, gesturing to the elite guards now standing at the side behind him.

Grudgingly, the kitsune turned around to look at the guards and found Sesshoumaru's words to be true. He had indeed given her the best protection that his lands could offer, next to protecting her himself.

"You may join the search effort if you wish," Sesshoumaru indicated the guards who had been assigned to that duty.

"I intend to," Shippou snapped whirling to face the taiyoukai. "I also want to talk to the guards who were responsible for guarding Kagome that day!"

Ginka and Kinka stepped forward at Sesshoumaru's wave. Shippou stared at them, accusation clearly in his eyes. "Come with me," he ordered and left the tent.

The two guards glanced at their lord for instruction and followed Shippou at Sesshoumaru's nod. They met up with Inuyasha who led them to Kagome's tent. Once inside, Shippou took in Kagome's scent and sighed. "I'm sorry," he apologized to Ginka and Kinka as he sat down at her vanity. "I know you two did your best to protect Kagome. But could you please tell me exactly what happened that day?"

"I think," Shippou said slowly after hearing Ginka's narration, "we are dealing with some very powerful magic here."

"Magic?" Inuyasha asked.

Shippou snorted, "You don't get around much do you?" he asked. But Shippou continued before Inuyasha could react. "Youkai are not the only ones capable of magic. Some humans also have ability and they are known as priests and mikos. As with all people, there are good and evil practitioners. According to rumors, those who serve the dark powers would help whoever could pay the price."

"So, in other words, the reason that Kagome disappeared without a trace is because of magic?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't see any other explanations," Shippou sighed. "I'm afraid the only thing to do now is hope that the culprit would become careless and leave us clues."

* * *

Kikyo clungonto the vestige of her consciousness and crawled forward one agonizing inch after another.

"I can do this," she told herself stubbornly as she made her way towards the groups of lights that signified settlement. "I am Kikyo Higurashi and I will not be cast aside like this."

But at that moment, Kikyo's strength gave out and she laid there motionless.

"Did you hear that?" the guard asked.

His partner nodded and poised his weapon to attack. The guards made their way cautiously towards the direction of the sound. With a nod to each other, they brushed the foliage aside to find a young woman lying on the ground.

Kikyo opened her eyes at the sound of the guards' voices above her head.

"Help me please," she gasped hoping that whoever they were had heard her plea.


	6. Chapter 6

Shippou and Inuyasha followed Sesshoumaru back to his tent where Shunran served them tea and left the three of them alone.

"Lord Shippou," Sesshoumaru began. "How familiar are you with the history of the Higurashis?"

Shippou scrunched his eyebrows together as he tried to recall everything he knew about his foster family. "As much as Souta knows, I guess," he replied shrugging his shoulders. "From what I remember, the family castle was completely burnt down three generations ago and all records before then were lost."

"So they have absolutely no knowledge of their history prior to then."

Shippou shook his head, "none at all. Having so narrowly escaping death and the sudden loss of the entire family and the castle was very traumatic experience for the survivors. It was the one regret that all the Lords of the Higurashis have

"What about this Naraku?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Shippou began to sweat at the mention of Naraku. He knew that once the secret could not be kept forever. But he was hesitant as to how much he should divulge to Sesshoumaru, without betraying both Myoga and Souta.

Sesshoumaru noticed the slight colour drain on Shippou face and knew that the young kitsune had a hand in arrangement. "I already aware of the circumstances," he said simply.

Shippou flashed a look towards Inuyasha who just nodded. Shippou decided since Sesshoumaru already knew of the truth, there was no need to mince words. "Even less about that man, but I have only met him for a very short period of time," he replied making a face. "The only things I know about him were he was the heir of Onigumo, a minor noble who held lands near the Higurashi and had recently married Kikyo."

"Any indication that this Naraku is more than what he seems to be?"

Shippou shook his head, "He's fully human and possesses no magical ability if that's what you mean," he replied.

"Does Souta have any enemies that we don't know about?" Inuyasha added.

Shippou shook his head. "None that I know, as the Higurashis are good custodians of their lands and since none of their lords were overly ambitious, there is very little strife between them and their neighbours."

Seeing that there wasn't much else they could do until he gets his report from his spy, Sesshoumaru dismissed the two young men after giving order to Shunran to have a guest pavilion set up near Kagome's for Shippou to stay in.

Shippou was heading to bed when Kinka came with summons for him from Sesshoumaru. They met up with Inuyasha and Ginka once they got outside. Evidently the hanyou had been asleep from attire.

"What do you think he summoned us for?" Shippou asked.

Inuyasha stifled a yawn and growled, "Who knows, it's Sesshoumaru."

Shippou grinned, "I take it that this is a common occurrence for you."

Inuyasha snorted but didn't answer because they have reached their destination.

"Lord Shippou, Master Inuyasha," Shuuran bowed respectfully to them before opening the tent flap.

"Don't tell me that Sesshoumaru is sick," Inuyasha said in disbelief seeing that they were in Jinenji's tent.

"Your cognitive skills or lack thereof never ceases to amaze me Inuyasha." Shippou and Inuyasha turned towards the owner of the voice.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Shippou greeted the taiyoukai, never forgetting his manners no matter what time of day it was. Well, maybe except in times of stress.

"What is it this time?" Inuyasha asked yawning.

"Come," Sesshoumaru commanded and turned around to head into the inner chambers.

Shippou and Inuyasha exchanged looks, shrugged and followed Sesshoumaru.

They followed Sesshoumaru into the inner chamber and stopped at the sight before them. It was obvious that the person lying on the bed was badly hurt, but what had stopped them in their tracks was the clothing that the person was wearing. Inuyasha gasped as he recognized the clothes the patient had on were the ones that Kagome had been wearing the day she disappeared. "What happened to Kagome?" Inuyahsa asked when he caught sight of the state her clothing was in.

Shippou grabbed the hanyou's forearm before he could rush to the bed.

"That's not Kagome," Shippou said shaking his head for he had taken a good look at the occupant's face.

"If it's not Kagome, then it has to be…"Inuyasha trailed off after looking at her closely.

"Yes, it's Kikyo."

'Hm, at least we have confirmed her identity,' Sesshoumaru thought to himself when he didn't recognize the scent of the young woman.

Kikyo opened her eyes at the sound of her name." Shippou is that you?" she asked weakly her mind grasping on the only thing she recognized.

Hearing her voice, Shippou went to her bedside to be in her line of vision.

"Where am I?" she asked as she tried to examine her surroundings but found the room spinning instead.

Shippou looked up at Sesshoumaru who nodded for him to proceed. "You are in Sesshoumaru's camp in the Western Lands," he said gently, mindful of her state.

Kikyo's eyes closed halfway muttering to herself. "Sesshoumaru… Western Lands…" Her elegant brows furrowed with effort as she tried to remember something.

Assuming she was delirious, Shippou was about to leave when all of a sudden Kikyou reached out and grabbed onto his arm.

"You have to help her," she cried frantically.

Shippou's eyes widen and grabbed Kikyo's shoulders, "Who? It's Kagome isn't it? Dammit Kikyo answer me!"

But Kikyo's body went into shock before she could reply. Jinenji immediately pushed the kitsune aside to examine his patient.

"How is she, Jinenji?" Inuyasha asked the healer after he stepped away from Kikyo. Jinenji shook his head and gestured for Sesshoumaru and the others to head back to the front section of the tent.

Jinenji waited until everyone was seated before informing them on Kikyo's condition. "As I have told Sesshoumaru-sama before, the young woman has been poisoned," he began. "The poison is sending her body into shock. Whoever poisoned her had intended for her to die almost instantly. It is a miracle that she managed to last so long."

"Can you neutralize the poison, Jinenji?" Shippou asked. "She may be our only hope to the whereabouts of Kagome."

The healer shook his head sadly, "I'm sorry, Lord Shippou. There is simply not enough time for me to test which poison they used and prepare the antidote. I suspect that it's sheer will that is keeping her alive at this time."

"Do whatever you can to keep her alive and conscious. I need to question her," Sesshourmaru ordered.

Jinenji bowed in acknowledgement and headed back to Kikyo's beside.

Sesshoumaru then turned to look at Shippou, "there are some questions that I would like to answers to Lord Shippou," he said getting up.

Shippou nodded and got up to follow Sesshoumaru when Inuyasha spoke up behind them. "I'm coming too," he said stoutly.

Shippou looked at Sesshoumaru who simply walked out of the tent and into the night.

"That means yes?" Shippou asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"He didn't say no either," Inuyasha replied as he waited for Shippou to precede him out of the tent.

* * *

"Are you sure that it's alright just leaving her in the open like that?" Jakotsu asked once they reached Naraku's study. "What if they managed to get information out of her or something?"

"What are you trying to say, Jakotsu? That my poisons are ineffective?" Mukotsu asked acidly from his chair. "I can assure you that there is absolutely no chance that she could have survived that," Mukotsu continued.

Naraku ignored the 'discussion' between the poison master and Jakotsu and pondered the next phase of his plan. What luck it had been for him to find the letters. If he didn't, he probably would not have known that it was Kagome, not Kikyo who was the guardian of the Shikon no Tama. It was a shame to dispose of Kikyo for she attracted him in ways no other woman had, but compared to the idea of the power of the Shikon, it was simply irresistible.

"By the way, Naraku…" Bankotsu's voice broke his chain of thought causing him to look up at his underlings who had assembled in his study. "How did you know that Kagome was the right one?"

"Take a look at this," Naraku said sliding two pieces of parchment across his desk.

Bankotsu picked up the letter while Jakotsu peered over his shoulder. Mukotsu cleared his throat and Bankotsu laid the letter back down on the desk so everyone could read.

_Dearest Kikyo,_ it started.

_I'm happy that you have found love even within an arranged marriage. All I want for my children is for them to be happy. I have asked your grandfather about records of our family that you wanted. He was happy that both you and Naraku have taken an interest in our family history. Your Naraku is certainly a unique man for many husbands has absolutely no interest in the history of their wives' families. But unfortunately, we only have records dating from your great-great grandfather's time for the castle had burnt down during his childhood and as a result all earlier records were lost. _

_On a different note, I received a letter from Kagome the other day asking about bedtime stories that Kaede used to tell all of you. It seemed that she wants to put together a collection for her own children and there was a particular story about a sacred jewel or something similar that she particularly liked, but cannot recall. She wants to know if anyone of you remembers the story. _

_All my love,_

_Your loving aunt_

On the second piece of parchment was a handwritten note. From the writing, it was obvious that the writer was elderly for there was a certain quiver in the strokes.

_Dear Sir, _

_Thank you kindly for your attention for this old woman during her last days. However, before I die, I would like to make a confession. There is a secret that I've kept for my lady for the past twenty years. _

_The current Lady Kikyou is not a true daughter of the Higurashi tribe..She was the result of a illicit affair between her mother and a former lover prior to her marriage. I hope you will not judge my lady too harshly for she was forced to marry into the Higurashi clan when she was in love with another. She begged me to let her meet him one last time before her marriage, and since I loved her as my own, I allowed it. But sadly for her, her husband was a sickly man who never consummated the marriage, and he died never knowing she was pregnant with another's child. My lady died shortly after giving birth, and his family, never dreaming that the marriage was unconsummated took in the poor child and raised her as their own. _

_I know I should have let Lord Higurashi know about this, but please forgive this old woman for wanting a happy ending for her liege's only daughter._

_Your obedient servant,_

_Mei _

The men looked up at their employer after they finished reading the letter. Bankotsu cleared his throat uncomfortably, "I'm sorry, boss. I should have been more careful in my research," he apologized.

Naraku smiled slightly at them and said, "That's quite alright, Bankotsu. This is not your fault for not even the Higurashis themselves are aware of this. Furthermore, I had an enjoyable time with Kikyou. It really is a shame that I can't keep both the shikon and Kikyou."

"But there is no way that Sesshoumaru can't tell that Kikyou is not Kagome and if she talks…" Jakotsu persisted.

"There is no reason to worry at all even if she did manage to stay alive till that point," Naraku said dismissingly. "Few could tell the difference between Kikyo and Kagome, besides we just did Sesshoumaru a favor. We got rid of an unwanted wife for him and at the same time supplied him with a body that he could bury without further ado."

* * *

Sango was reading at beside the fire when her father's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Sango dear, what do you think of Mushin's nephew, Miroku?"

Sango looked up at her father who was bent over his desk looking over the documents. She put down the book slowly and carefully considered her answer. She was not sure exactly what her father had wanted the opinion for, although she had several theories. So she decided to go with the simplest answer.

"He is alright, I suppose," she answered vaguely. "Why do you ask?" turning back to her book.

Sango's father fiddled with the pen in his hand before answering, "The reason I'm asking is because Mushin have made subtle overtures about forming an alliance between our houses besides trading."

"Did Mushin-sama indicate what sort of alliance?" Sango asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion recalling the conversation that she and Mushin had in the garden that day.

"Well, he asked if I was willing to foster Miroku here for a few months," her father said smilingly.

"Please don't tell me you said yes," Sango cried jumping from her chair, her book falling to the floor.

Her father chuckled, "Now, now, Sango, I happen to find that Miroku to be a most charming young man. Kohaku seemed to have taken a liking to him as well and perhaps you will too."

Sango's father returned to his work while his daughter groaned at the thought that the lecher would be here without supervision for the next few months.

"Charming! Of course he'll have to be charming when he needs to weasel his way of trouble. Ï cannot believe father just said yes to having that lecher here for the next few months," she muttered angrily under her breath as she headed back to her room to find Miroku leaning on the wall apparently waiting for her.

"What do you want?" Sango snapped at the young man stopping a good distance from him.

Miroku looked into the face of the angry woman and was once again captured by the intensity of her eyes. She was really beautiful especially when she got angry. He liked the way her eyes flashed when her temper was up.

"Well?" Sango asked impatiently, tapping her foot on the floor when Miroku did not respond.

Miroku slowly pushed himself off the wall and made his way towards her. Sango's breathing began to quicken when she caught sight of his eyes as he came closer and closer towards her. Her body rooted to the spot while her mind screamed for her to move away from him.

Miroku stopped an arm's length away from her and executed a courtly bow. Ï just wish to say good night and sweet dreams, Lady Sango," and headed back to his room, smirking, while leaving behind a very flustered Sango staring after him.

* * *

Kagome paced the room in frustration. Her captors still have not made their motives known to her. She was tired of dealing with underlings. She had tried everything that she could think of to lure out her enemy. However so far, all attempts have failed. She thought that by trying to starve herself to death perhaps it would give her kidnappers a cause for concern and would show their faces to her. But no, they simply had those same infuriating underlings force fed her!

'At least I manage to do some damage,' Kagome thought remembering the yells of pain when she bit one of them.

Finally tired of pacing back and forth inside the room, Kagome took a seat on the edge of her bed and smoothed out her dress. As she smoothed out her dress, Kagome sighed. At least her captors have the decency to provide her with a bath and a change of clothing after that 'meal'. Kagome's hand automatically went to the sapphire necklace around her neck and frowned. Something was off about this kidnapping. How were her captors proving that they had her? Seeing they have not made her sign anything or taken anything from her. As a matter of fact, they have been treating her with all the respect and accord due to her rank. Her clothing was of the finest materials and the food they served her was just as good as the western lands.

She has not seen those disagreeable underlings after that feeding session. Her chief servant tended to be the pale silent girl named Kanna.

As if her thoughts summoned the girl, there was a polite knock on the door and Kagome heard the key turned. Kanna came into the room carrying a tray of steaming food followed by Suikotsu.

"The food is not poisoned you know," Suikotsu said mildly nodding to the tray. "My employer really does not want you to come to any harm."

"Then tell me what your employer wants," Kagome said angrily, her eyes flashing. "Your employer kidnapped me from my lord's lands and imprisoned me here for days. Tell me WHAT DO THEY WANT?" Kagome grabbed the tray from the girl and flung the contents at Suikotsu.

Suikotsu already anticipating some form of violence from Kagome moved out of the way, but still managed to get splashed with the hot soup when the soup dish hit the floor. Unfrazzled, he simply said, "I'll have Kanna clean this up and bring you more dinner," and left the room leaving a fuming Kagome.

"She got you too huh," Bankotsu remarked nodding to Suikotsu's soiled clothes and slightly burn hand.

"It's understandable," Suikotsu replied with a slight smile as he cleaned off his hand and applied some burn cream on his wound after changing into some clean clothes. "I just hope Naraku is prepared to handle her when he does decide to make his move."

* * *

Both Inuyasha and Shippou followed Sesshoumaru back to his tent. Shuuran brought seats and refreshments for Inuyasha and Shippou while Sesshoumaru simply sat at his desk and looked at them.

"We have to do something to help Kikyou. She has information that could help us find Kagome," Inuyasha blurted out when it was obvious that Sesshoumaru had no intentions of speaking.

"What do you propose?" Sesshoumaru asked icily.

Inuyasha threw up his hands, "I don't know, something, anything. You're the smart one!"

"Lord Shippou," Sesshoumaru started turning to the kitsune. "In light of the recent events, do you have anything to add to about your assessment of Naraku and his potential involvement in this?"

Shippou licked his lips and considered his words carefully. "This is what I know of Naraku. He was the heir to Onigumo, a very minor noble with holdings near the Higurashis. He married the only daughter of the previous holder and Naraku is supposed to be the product of that union. Rumour had it that Onigumo murdered his wife to gain control of the holding and Naraku in turn, paid the same courtesy upon his father. However, there was no indication that Naraku had any ambitions beyond his current status."

"What of his marriage to Kikyou?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

"That, I have no idea," Shippou replied. "I was called away home when the marriage proposal came through. But from what old Lord Higurashi said Naraku presented a very generous offer for Kikyou's hand."

"Are such offers unusual?"

Shippou shook his head. "Not really."

The room fell back into silence, one would think that Sesshoumaru was made of stone but the slight twitching of his tail indicated that the taiyoukai was actually thinking about what the kitsune said. "There is no more we can do at the moment," when the stoic lord finally spoke. "Go get some rest, I'll have my servants alert you if you are needed Lord Shippou."

Taking that as a dismissal, Shippou and Inuyasha left the tent and headed back to their own for whatever rest they can. But Shippou felt like he just put his head down on the pillow when he received a servant came to notify him that Sesshoumaru was asking for him. He ignored his body's complaints promising that he will let it have a good rest tonight but he needs to go see what updates does the Lord of the Western Lands have for him.

Shippou arrived to find Jinenji also waiting there along with Sesshoumaru. Shippou nodded to Jineji and sat down to wait for Inuyasha. "What do you want now, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha grumbled as he came in dressed in his sleeping kimono and yawning.

Jinenji looked to Sesshoumaru who nodded slightly and turned back to Shippou and Inuyasha, "I believe, my lords, that I might have an idea on how to counteract the poison in the young lady."


	7. Chapter 7

Shippou looked on intently as Jinenji prepared the equipment needed to collect the poison from Sesshoumaru's hand. Like many in the youkai world, he had heard about the deadliness of the poison of the inuyoukai clan.

Jinenji came over to Shippou and handed him a mask, "Please make sure your mask is firmly in place after you put it on, Lord Shippou," he said as he adjusted his own. "Sesshoumaru-sama's poison can be quite potent."

Turning back to Sesshoumaru, he bowed. "You may begin at any time, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru flexed his right hand, making the nails on his right hand extend out. Shippou looked on in fascination as poison began to drip from his nails into the bowl that Jinenji held under his hand. When the bowl was about one quartered full, Jinenji indicated that it was enough and Sesshoumaru retracted his nails and shook out his wrist.

"What happens now?" Inuyasha asked as Jinenji carefully poured the poison into a vial, put a stopper on it and waxed the stopper to keep the poisonous fumes in. Only when the process was complete did Jinenji answer the hanyou.

"I will now run some tests and determine how much I should administer to the young lady," he explained. "However, I must warn you, my Lords, there are no guarantees that this method would succeed."

"We understand and appreciate all your efforts, Jinenji," Shippou inclined his head in thanks. "Please let us know when you are ready."

Jinenji bowed back in return and repacked all his equipment into his chest, "I will Lord Shippou. Now if you will excuse me..." Sesshoumaru nodded and Jinenji returned to his own tent.

"So what now?" Inuyasha yawned and scratched his ear.

Sesshoumaru looked out the window at the early dawn. "Lord Shippou, seeing that you have just arrived last night, there is no doubt that rumours are already flying around the camp about your sudden appearance. I would suggest for you to pretend that you are here at Kagome's invitation to represent her clan as her champion for the exhibition."

"Alright," Shippou nodded seeing the wisdom in this plan. "For that I'll need.."

"Let Shuuran know what is it that you need and he will get it," Sesshoumaru interrupted and turned back to the documents on his desk.

Inuyasha pulled on Shippou's sleeve and jerked his head towards the tent flap while Shuuran followed them out of the tent.

"I'll take care of Lord Shippou's armour and weapon, Shuuran," Inuyasha informed him. "You go take care of the other stuff." Shuuran bowed and veered off towards Shippou's tent.

Inuyasha led Shippou to the other side of the camp where craftsmen were situated. Shippou was surprised to see Totosai there and greeted the old youkai enthusiastically. The old youkai was equally happy to see the kitsune and insisted that they break their fast together. Over breakfast, Totosai inquired after Kagome. Inuyasha and Shippou exchanged a look with each other. Understanding the reason for their reluctance, Totosai took his staff, planted it in front of his tent flap and murmured a spell.

"Now no one can eavesdrop on us," Totosai declared dusting off his hands and returning to the table. "I take it that Kagome isn't really sick is she?"

"No Totosai," Shippou replied and recounted to him all that has happened so far with occasional input from Inuyasha. "So now we are simply waiting on Jinenji and see if his method will yield any results," Shippou finished.

Throughout the narrative, Totosai did not say a word except to ask them to pause while he got up to refill their tea kettle with hot water. The old weapons maker took a long sip from his cup before looking up at the two young men.

"Here is what I think," he began slowly. "The people who took Kagome must need her alive to get what they want. The culprit must also have a trump card up his or her sleeve against the pup or else they would not take this kind of risk. There is no doubt that Naraku is probably involved in some way, but we have no idea whether he was a willing participant in this plot or not. However, the bigger question is, what is Higurashi connection to all of this? Shippou are you certain that the Higurashis are as simple as you make them out to be?"

"I could ask my father to see if he remembers anything. But wouldn't it be odd that they haven't taken any action before this?" Shippou asked. "I mean if it is a strike against the inuyoukai clan, shouldn't they have made a move oh say against Inuyasha?"

"Hey!" Inuyasha jumped out of his chair in indignation. "I'm maybe a hanyou, but I'm hardly a weakling."

Totosai chortled as he got up and removed his staff from the ground, "No one said you are. But even you can't deny, Inuyasha, that there are some youkai who are prejudiced against hanyou." Then in a loud voice, "Now Shippou, if you'll follow me to the back area we can get you measured for your armour."

They held an animated discussion about weapons choice and style of armour before actually settling on a few key pieces which Totosai promised to have ready by tomorrow. As they made their way back to Shippou's tent, Inuyasha and Shippou could already see that the kitsune's arrival and participation in the tournament as the Lady's champion have excited the younger youkai who found excuses to greet the kitsune and inquire after their Lady.

"You had better rest up Shippou," Inuyasha commented after yet another young man came to pay his respects to Lady Kagome. "Some of these boys are really looking to embarrass you. Granted I think some of them are acting on orders of their parents."

Shippou grimaced, "You are probably right. But I've got a trick or two up my sleeve."

* * *

Kagome held the softly shimmering shikon up to her eye and fell back onto the pillows on her bed. "What exactly are you?" she asked the jewel. "If it's the eldest daughter's job, why didn't you choose Kikyo?"

The jewel pulsed softly as if in answer to her question. Seeing the jewel pulse, Kagome sat back up in bed. 'I must be going crazy from being locked up in this room if I am thinking the jewel is talking to me' she thought ruefully. The jewel in her hand grew warm and Kagome couldn't help but stared into the jewel. She blinked and, just like her dream, she found herself in another room. Hearing voices coming from beyond the door, Kagome quickly looked for a place to hide, just in case it was like that dream with Yuna Higurashi where people can see her. She spied a wardrobe in the corner of the room and started to make her way towards it. She tried to grasp the handle on the door only find her hand passing right through it. Panicking she looked for another place to conceal herself. She spied a changing screen in the corner and ran towards it. However the door opened before she was halfway there.

"Please reconsider father," a young woman a little younger than herself begged the stern looking man who pushed her into the room. Tears streaming down her face, she went onto her knees and clutched the man's pants "Please father, I don't want to marry into the Higurashi clan. I beg you please reconsider."

The man wretched the girl's hands off and started to leave the room. But the young woman lunged forward to grab hold of his ankle still begging. "MEI!" the man roared and an older woman rushed into the room. "Get her off !"

Mei wrapped her arms around the young woman and whispered something in her ear. Still crying the young woman let go and clung to Mei. "Please, my lord," Mei began. "I beg of you. Perhaps you can reconsider Lady Aya's marriage to the Higurashi clan for Lady Achika's sake..." as he started to leave.

"You promised mother on her deathbed that you will never force me to marry someone I don't want to," Aya screamed jumping to her feet and pointing a finger at her father. "YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED!"

Kagome watched in horror as the man grew red-faced and advanced towards Aya.

_SLAP!_

Aya fell to the ground and looked up at her father. The left side of her face bearing a large red handprint while Mei wrapped her arms protectively around Aya's shoulders. "You should know your duty, Aya," he said harshly, "You know how much we need the bride price that old Higurashi is paying. Even though Kenji Higurashi is a second son and sickly, he is still damn well better than that beggar boy!"

"Don't you dare say that about Onigumo!" Aya shouted back. "He loves me!"

The man was so angry that a vein began to throb in his forehead. By now, Kagome knew this Aya, is her aunt who married her Uncle Kenji and died giving birth to Kikyo.

"SILENCE!" Aya's father shouted and grabbed his daughter by the shoulders and shook her. "Don't you see, you foolish girl? He's only using you to advance himself. He doesn't love you!"

Aya wailed and tried to push her father away. He let go of her and stormed out of her room. "You will marry Kenji Higurashi in three days hence even if I have to tie you up and drag you to the altar," he said, slamming the door and locking it behind him.

Kagome felt her throat tighten. Her heart ached for Aya. She considered herself very fortunate compared to Aya, but she still did not understand how any of this have anything to do with the jewel not choosing Kikyo. But she didn't have long to wait for the jewel whisked her to another day. Recognizing the room that Aya was in as the one Kikyo had back at the Higurashi castle, Kagome watched as Aya retched and threw up into the wash basin. A knock came on the door and Mei went to open it only to find Kagome's mother, father and grandfather all standing there along with Kaede, all of them were beaming.

Seeing her in-laws, Aya wiped her mouth and went to greet them. But Lady Higurashi would have none of that and ushered Aya to a chair nearby. "Oh no, Aya, you must be careful for you are now with child. It's really too bad that Kenji-kun isn't around to see this," Lady Higurashi said sadly while Aya's face looked stricken. Thinking she is still mourning her husband, Grandfather Higurashi urged everyone not to occupy Aya's time and let her have some rest after extracting a promise from Aya to let them know if she needs anything.

Aya nodded her thanks. After they left, Aya put her face into her hands and cried. Mei rushed over to comfort her. "My lady, you mustn't be sad. You are a part of the Higurashi family now, they will provide for you even though Master Kenji is no longer here."

But Aya shook her head. "It's not that, Mei. I'm ashamed. I don't deserve their kindness and their care. I've betrayed them."

"Whatever do you mean, my lady?" Mei asked in shock. "How could you have betrayed them?"

"This child, I'm carrying. It is not Kenji-san's..."

"What do you mean?" Mei cried grabbing Aya's shoulders making the young woman look up at her.

"Kenji-san was very patient and kind," Aya sobbed. "He never forced me to do anything I didn't want to. He said he was willing to wait until I was ready before we consummate our marriage...But.. he.. passed away before we could..."

"Then... this child's father... it's not him, is it?"

Aya sobbed harder and nodded. "That's why I'm so ashamed. The Higurashis are so kind. I know they genuinely care for me. I don't want to hurt them by telling them the truth. I heard he married Lady Michihi last month...Father was right along...He never did love me...All he wanted was to advance his own position..."

Mei pulled Aya into her arms and stroked her hair. When all of a sudden, Aya grabbed Mei by the shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. "I want you to promise me something Mei. I want you to take this child after it is born and get rid of it. I would rather die than cast further shame on this family. Promise me!" she ordered fiercely. Frightened by her mistress' emotional state, Mei quickly agreed.

Kagome felt her anger rise up inside her. How dare this woman betray her family like this? 'Tell me what happens next' Kagome silently demanded the jewel.

The jewel complied and showed Kagome another scene. This time, it was Aya giving birth attended by Kaede and Mei. Even to her inexpert eye, Kagome could tell Aya lost a lot of blood. "You've lost a lot of blood, Aya," Kaede said. "I will need more herbs to stop the bleeding. I will be right back," and left the room.

Aya turned to look at the sleeping baby beside her and picked her up to cradle her. She gestured for Mei to come closer and handed her the baby. "Remember to do what I ask," she gasped with her last breath and her arms went limp.

"No, my lady," Mei wailed clutching the infant causing her to cry. Kaede just entered the room and rushed to the side of the bed. But it was too late, Aya was dead. Mei's cries drew the attention of the rest of Kagome's family. Her mother buried her face into her father's shoulder and cried. Grandfather Higurashi took the child from Mei, tears filled his eyes. Mei fell to her knees in front of Grandfather Higurashi sobbing, "My Lord, Kenichi-sama, Sakura-sama, please be kind to this child and treat her like your own for she is Kenji-sama and Lady Aya's only legacy."

Lady Higurashi immediately assured Mei that she would love the baby like her own and her grandfather named the child Kikyo.

Kagome clenched her fists in anger. How dare she! How dare this woman lie and prey on her unsuspecting family like this! How dare she disobey Aya's request! 'Tell me why did she do this to my family?' she demanded the jewel.

The jewel obliged and took her to a graveyard. 'Why are we here?' Kagome thought at the jewel. The shikon seemed to give a mental sigh and shifted the scene so Kagome was standing right in front of Aya's grave. She turned around when she heard footsteps coming towards her. She had no trouble in recognizing the newcomer as Mei. Kagome resisted the urge to rush up to the older woman and demanding an answer. Kagome watched as the old woman tended the grave and set out some sweets for Aya.

"It's Lady Kikyo's first birthday today, Aya-sama," Mei started. "Lady Sakura and Lord Higurashi threw her quite an extravagant celebration. Forgive me, Aya-sama for not obeying your orders. I just thought we should give the little one a chance to be a part of a loving family which you never got..."

Then the scene in front of her faded and Kagome found herself back in her prison. She slipped the jewel back into the pouch she had fashioned for herself out of a spare ribbon and sash and leaned back against the bed. She pondered what is the meaning of family? Is it a group of people bound by name and duty? Or is it a group of people bound together by love and affection?

"_Kikyo-onee-chan, wait up, Kikyo-onee-chan," a young Kagome called out. _

_Kikyo stopped walking away and whirled around to face the child. "Stop following me! And stop calling me onee-chan. I'm not your onee-chan!"_

"_But why Kikyo-onee-chan," Kagome said, her eyes starting to water._

_Kikyo sighed and knelt down so she was at eye level with the child. "Kagome-chan, you are lucky to have your papa and mama. My papa and mama are gone, they are never coming back. So I have no one...So you mustn't call me onee-chan anymore because I am not your real onee-chan."_

_Kagome looked at Kikyo with her head cocked to one side. "You don't understand do you?" Kikyo sighed. "Go play Kagome," and got to her feet turning to leave._

"_We could still be blood sisters," Kagome blurted out. Kikyo stopped and turned around. _

"_What did you say?" _

_Kagome looked hopeful, "Kaede-baba said people can become blood brothers and sisters even if they don't have the same papa and mama. She said that as long as both people want to and love each other, they can," she explained. _

"_Oh?" Kikyo deciding to humour the child._

"_Kaede-baba said to be blood sisters, only a drop of blood is needed," Kagome explained and got out the small sewing kit that she always carried with her. Suiting action to words, Kagome took out a needle and pricked her finger, biting her lip in pain. "Now it's your turn, Kikyo-onee-chan," she said holding out the needle._

_Kikyo couldn't help but smile and took the needle and pricked her own finger with it. "Now what?" she asked bemused at this idea._

"_Now," Kagome grabbed Kikyo's finger and with a frown of concentration touched her bloody finger against Kikyo's. "Now we are blood sisters," she declared happily holding up the finger smeared with both her's and Kikyo's blood. _

_Kikyo smiled at her and cut a strip off the hem of her dress and bound Kagome's finger with it. "Come along then," she said. _

Kagome opened her eyes. She hadn't even realize she had fallen asleep. Kagome remembered that was the day when Kikyo found out who she was. A knock on the door broke into her musing. Kagome quickly got to her feet and glared at the door. Suikotsu came in with Bankotsu in tow, "My employer would like to see you now."

* * *

Sango tapped the end of her pen against her cheek in thought.

"Writing a letter to Lady Kagome?" Miroku's voice sounded from next to her ear.

Hearing his voice, Sango gave a yelp and jumped out of her chair. Turning around, she glared at Miroku and Kohaku who was standing behind the infuriating man and giggling.

"Have you no sense of decency?" Sango fumed whisking the letter off her desk. Her heart still racing from before.

Miroku held up his hands in a placating manner. "I assure you it wasn't my intent to frighten you and the greeting is all I managed to see."

"We did knock on the door, Sango," Kohaku chirped in. "But you just didn't hear us."

Sango suppressed the urge to growl at the two of them. But she couldn't help but noticed the colour of Miroku's tunic really sets off his violet eyes. Sango gave herself a little shake 'come on, stop noticing these things. Don't forget what he did to you,' she scolded herself mentally.

Miroku looked at the antics of the young woman with amusement. He could not deny the effect that she has on him, but he is grateful that his proximity affected her as well.

"So what pleasure do I owe for your presence, Miroku?" Sango ask coolly.

Miroku felt a pang of disappointment at how fast she was able to collect herself. He executed a courtly bow, "your esteemed father wishes for all of us to join him for lunch," proffering his arm to her.

Sango's eyes narrowed at Miroku's arm, but nodded and allowed him to escort her. "I'll run ahead to let father know we are coming," Kohaku shouted as he darted off.

Sango tried to stop him for she did not want to be left alone with the lecher.

"You'll be safe with me Lady Sango," Miroku assured her as he patted her hand while his fingers tips brushed against the side of her breast.

Sango stiffened and the hallway echoed with PERVERT!

Miroku staggered back against the wall, one side of his face red with Sango's handprint as Sango ran downstairs. 'I really need to stop doing that,' he berated himself while rubbing his sore cheek.

* * *

The lack of activity outside his tent indicated to Sesshoumaru that it was probably very late already. He summoned Shuuran who went ahead to prepare his sleeping tent while Sesshoumaru himself walked back slowly. Halfway there, his keen senses picked up another's presence. Ignoring it, he returned to his tent and dismissed Shuuran for the night. He sat down at the table and poured himself a cup of tea.

"What have you found?" the taiyoukai said.

A dark shadow detached itself from the shadows in the room and went on its knees in front of Sesshoumaru.

"As my Lord requested, I have looked into the background of the man named Naraku. He is the current holder of his adopted father's estate."

"Adopted father?"

"Yes, my Lord," the spy replied. "Onigumo married Lady Michihi but that union failed to produce any heirs."

"What are this Naraku's origin?"

"Naraku was originally the son of a servant in Michihi's household. Onigumo adopted the child when he was just an infant and most people simply assumed that he was Onigumo and Michihi's child."

"Anything unusual about Naraku?"

"Not anything that I could find at the moment, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Keep watch and let me know of any development," Sesshoumaru ordered. Bowing his head to acknowledge the order, the spy disappeared out of the room as silently as he came in.

* * *

Kagome followed Suikotsu down the hall with her head high. She will let her kidnapper know that she, Kagome Higurashi, Lady of the Western Lands is not a shrinking violet.

"We are here," Suikotsu announced stopping in front of a wooden door and knocking.

Kagome squared her shoulders and stepped into the dimly lit room.

"Hello, Kikyo, my dear wife" the dark long-haired man sitting behind the desk greeted her with a smile.

Kagome was taken back. "I'm not Kikyo. I'm Kagome, Lady of the Western Lands and I demand that you release me back to my Lord!" she said coldly.

Naraku got out from behind his desk and approached her. "My dear Kikyo, you've been very ill," he said gently raising her hands to his lips. "But you could hardly not recognize your own husband."

Kagome pulled her hands from his and made a move to hit him. But Naraku grabbed her wrist, pulled her against him and descended his lips on hers.

Kagome's anger boiled up inside her, she stomped on Naraku's foot hard and wretched away from him. Her eyes blazing. "I don't know whatever game you are playing here Naraku, but I want no part of it. Take me back to my lord, or else you will wish you've never been born when he gets through with you."

Naraku only smiled and Kagome noticed that the room is starting to fill with smoke. "My love, you are simply overwrought from the death of your dear cousin Kagome at the hands of the great taiyoukai. You need to rest now..."

Realizing that there was something wrong with the smoke, Kagome tried to lift her arms to cover her nose and mouth with her hands. But her arms felt like lead and the last thing Kagome saw was Naraku standing there, his eyes gleaming red before the darkness claimed her.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews and support. I hope you have as much fun reading as I had writing. Please continue to R & R. Thank you. Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Shippou and Inuyasha huddled around Jinenji as he prepared to administer the poison into Kikyo while Sesshoumaru looked on impassively. After a week of testing, Jinenji was able to estimate the correct dosage that would counteract the poison inside Kikyo's system.

Shippou watched in fascination as Jinenji dipped the needle into a bowl of sake to sterilize it. Then slowly and carefully, Jinenji inserted the needle into Kikyo's arm.

"Lord Shippou, if you can be so kind as to hold the needle in place," Jinenji requested.

Gulping and squaring his shoulders, Shippou stepped to beside Jinenji and held the needle as indicated by the healer.

"Thank you, Lord Shippou. Now we will attached this tubing to the needle and we'll pour Sesshoumaru-sama's poison through the tube and into the young lady's bloodstream. Oh but before we do that we must secure her," Jinenji explained. "Master Inuyasha, Shuuran, if you will be so kind to assist me in this endeavour for I do not want to risk further injury to her if she convulses when I administer the poison," Under Jinenji's direction, Inuyasha and Shuuran held down Kikyo's shoulders and legs.

Shippou couldn't help but noticed how weak her pulse is and how she doesn't seem to breathe at all at times. Even though Kikyo made some bad choices but it hurt him to see her suffering like this. "Now we will inject the poison," Jinenji said as he slowly pour the poison into the tube.

Jinenji wiped his forehead with his sleeve when he finished and removed the needle from Kikyo's arm, "Now we must wait..." But before the healer could finish his sentence, Kikyo's body began to shudder violently. "Hold her down, don't let go," he cried urgently when he saw Inuyasha slackening the pressure on her shoulders.

Then as soon as it began, the convulsions stopped. Everyone there except Sesshoumaru let out a collective sigh of relief and Shuuran and Inuyasha both released their hold on the young woman. They watched as Kikyo slowly opened her eyes and groped the space around her. "Is anyone there?" she asked weakly.

"I'm here, Kikyo," Shippou stepping forward to take Kikyo's hands in his.

"Shippou, is that you?" she asked pulling one of her hands from his and began feeling his head. "Where am I? Why is it so dark here?"

"Yes Kikyo, it's me, what's the matter?" Shippou asked alarmed as she tried to raise herself up.

"Allow me," Jinenji said stepping forward. Shippou backed away and allowed Jinenji to take his place. "Young lady, I'm Jinenji and I'm a healer. Now I will help you sit up so I can take a look at you," he said gently.

Kikyo sat there quietly while Jinenji examined her. After helping her lie back down, he turned around and shook his head sadly. He motioned for them to follow him. Shippou turned to assure Kikyo that he would be back very quietly and gave her a hand a little squeeze.

"What is wrong with her eyes Jinenji?" Shippou asked when he was sure that they were out of earshot.

"The young lady's eyesight has been damaged by the poison," he explained. "Also this method is only providing a short respite for her body has already taken a lot of damage the first time. Everything I did to stabilize her will not last long. I'm sorry, my Lords, but there is nothing more I can do. So ask her what you need to for I do not know how long she could hold out."

Without another word, Sesshoumaru turned around to head back inside. But Shippou rushed forward and slipped ahead of him. "Allow me, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru nodded his assent and entered the back section after Shippou. The kitsune knelt beside the bed and took one of Kikyo's hands in her. "Kikyo..."

"I'm blind and I'm dying aren't I?" Kikyo asked quietly.

Shippou squeezed her hand, "I'm sorry Kikyo," he replied softly.

Kikyo scoffed, "No you're not."

"Kikyo, I.."

"It's alright Shippou," she interrupted softly. "Just promise you'll bring Kagome back and rub it in Naraku's face that it was me who betrayed him."

"I will," Shippou promised fervently. But Kikyo could no longer hear him.

* * *

Kagome felt herself drifting in and out of consciousness. She found herself dreaming, but the only the darkest nightmares about herself as if something is directing her dreams. Her head felt oddly heavy, so she tried to push them away, but the presence was persistent. Finally unable to cope with it any longer, she made one last push with her mind. _'NO!'_

With the pressure gone, Kagome gave a mental sigh of relief and slept.

Akago picked himself up, with help from Byakuya, from across the room where Kagome, along with the shikon's power, have thrown him. "She is strong," he commented as he straightened his robes and waving aside Suikotsu's silent enquiry for assistance.

Naraku looked on from his chair beside the fireplace. "Will you be able to influence her mind again?" he asked.

Akago gave the unconscious figure on the bed a measuring look. "Not likely," he finally said in a defeated voice. "Most humans tend to be easy to manipulate, however, there is something unusual about her strength of mind..." Akago trailed off.

"I guess it's up to you, Byakuya," Naraku nodded at the young man.

Byakuya stepped forward and lightly brushed his finger tips across her forehead. "I can do it, but it will take some time. As Akago said, she has a strong mind. However, it will be easier for me to guide her mind to the direction I want with my illusions."

Naraku waved his hand and indicated for him to begin. Byakuya sat down at the edge of the bed and placed his hands at Kagome's temples.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around her. She found herself in Kikyo's bedroom.

'_What am I doing here?' _she wondered as she got out of the bed. She walked pass the mirror and found herself dressed in mourning clothes. The door opened and her mother entered the room.

"Ah Kikyo, so you've finally awaken," Lady Higurashi said kindly coming over to her. Kagome could see her mother had been crying.

"Mama, why are you crying? Did something happen in the family? Why are you calling me Kikyo?" Kagome asked reaching out to Lady Higurashi.

"Oh Kikyo," Lady Higurashi immediately burst into tears and pulled Kagome into a tight embrace.

"Mama, what is going on?" Kagome asked again completely baffled. "It's me, Kagome."

But Lady Higurashi only seemed to cry harder at hearing her name. At that moment, Souta popped his head into the room. "Souta," Kagome called out urgently. "What's going on? Why is Mama calling me Kikyo? Did something happen?"

"Mama, please stop crying," Souta said, his voice thick with emotion as he came towards them. "Kikyo, don't you remember?" he turned to her.

"Souta, it's me, Kagome," Kagome cried, now frightened.

Lady Higurashi just shook her head while Souta said sadly, "Please Kikyo, please don't make it harder than it is already. You saw what happened. You were just at the funeral and you fainted."

"Whose funeral?" Kagome demanded.

Souta supported Lady Higurashi and led her back to her room. He turned around and said simply, "Kagome's."

Kagome felt like she's been struck by lightning when she heard Souta's words. She pushed pass Souta and Lady Higurashi out into the hall. She ran downstairs to the grand hall where all important events usually are hosted. She threw open the doors surprising Shippou, Kaede and Myoga. "Kikyo? Are you alright?" Shippou asked concernedly when Kagome stood completely still looking at the altar and the coffin.

Kagome couldn't believe it. On the altar, was the official painting that Shippou had done for her on her 18th birthday and a coffin placed directly below the painting. Her footsteps echoed loudly in the grand hall as she walked up to the side of the coffin. When she reached the dais, she reached out a tentative hand and touched the lid.

"Open it," she whispered as she tried to push on it. "Open it, dammit!" she demanded loudly when no one came to help her.

Shippou stepped up to the dais and gently slid the lid back. Kagome took a deep breath and peered into the coffin to find herself lying inside. Kagome stepped back with her hand over her mouth. "This is not real. This is one of your's and Souta's pranks, isn't it?" she stammered. "None of this," she gestured around the room, "is real. I'm not dead. Look at me, I'm Kagome!"

Shippou replaced the lid on the coffin and came over to Kagome. "Kikyo," he said putting his hands on her shoulders and looking deep into her eyes. "Kagome is dead. You just saw her body..."

"NO!" Kagome cried grabbing Shippou's hands. "I'm not. I'm here! Why won't you believe me?" Tears of frustration now streamed down her face.

Shippou gently extracted one of his hands from hers and whispered, "I'm sorry, Kikyo," and knocked her out with one swift blow.

Kagome woke up when she heard voices inside the room.

"Why does she keep insisting she is Kagome?" her brother's voice asked.

"Everyone responds to grief differently," Kaede explained. "It must have been a great shock to Kikyo when she heard the news. I'm guessing that Kikyo must have felt she needed to continue Kagome's existence in some way by pretending to be her."

"Is there anything we can do to help her, Kaede-baba?" Shippou asked.

"Love and patience," Kaede sighed. "It is too bad that Naraku can't be here until later. Seeing her husband will probably help her."

Kagome sat up in bed when she heard them leave. 'This can't be right,' she thought and pinched herself hard. 'Well it's not a dream,' she thought ruefully as she rubbed her sore arm.

When the gong sounded for dinner, Kagome made her way down to the dining hall where her entire family assembled. "Kikyo," Lady Higurashi said with a watery smile and Shippou escorted her to Kikyo's accustomed place at the table.

"Everyone," Myoga said as he stood up after everyone has taken their place. "I would like to offer my deepest and most sincere condolences to your family. Lady Kagome's presence will be sorely missed by everyone in the Western Lands... We take full responsibility for what happened..."

"Damn right," Souta said bitterly, his hands clenched into fists.

"It was an unfortunate accident," Shippou said sadly. "I'm thinking it happened so suddenly that even the taiyoukai himself didn't expect it..."

Kagome shoved her chair back loudly, unable to stand her family talking about her as if she was dead.

"Lady Kikyo..." Myoga began.

"Stop calling me Kikyo," Kagome snapped. "I'm Kagome Higurashi, Lady of the Western Lands, and..." but before she could get another word out, Shippou had already clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Lady Kikyo is still in shock. Please forgive her remarks," Shippou apologized to Myoga as Kagome tried to pull Shippou's hand from her mouth.

Myoga nodded in understanding, "of course Lord Shippou. Lady Kikyo's actions is a direct reflection of her affection towards Lady Kagome."

"Please excuse me while I take Lady Kikyo back to her bedchamber for some much needed rest," Shippou said bowing rather awkwardly for he still has his hand over Kagome's mouth and now need to bodily drag her out of the dining hall.

Kagome fought Shippou all the way back to Kikyo's room. He only let go of her when they were inside the chamber with the door closed. "Shippou, what in the world..." she started but Shippou cut her off.

"Enough of this Kikyo. Can't you see what you are doing isn't helping your family? When will you stop this nonsense? Can't you see your aunt and your cousin are in pain every time you do this? If you care about them for even a single moment..."

"I'm not Kikyo. I'm Kagome! WHY WON'T YOU BELIEVE ME?" Kagome screamed as tears streamed down her face.

Shippou grabbed her shoulders and shook her, "Kagome is dead! You hear?" he shouted. "She. Is. Dead!" Shippou said with a finality that left her speechless. Letting go of her shoulders, Shippou sank to the ground sobbing.

Kagome dropped to her knees beside him. "Kagome is dead," she whispered looking at her hands. "Kagome is dead... How..."

"She caught an illness while on progress. But she hid it from everyone because she didn't want anyone to think she is weak," Shippou broke down. "By the time they noticed, it was too late..."

"Sesshoumaru..." Kagome whispered and reached for the necklace around her neck only to find it wasn't there.

"It's all Sesshoumaru's fault!" Shippou spat. "If he had paid more attention to her, he would have noticed that Kagome was ill and she wouldn't have to die!"

Kagome slumped back against the side of the bed and buried her head in her hands. "I'm so confused right now... Who am I?" she asked dejectedly.

"You are Kikyo Higurashi, my love, my heart and soul, my wife," a voice murmured by her ear as a pair of arms wrapped themselves gently around her. Kagome looked up and saw Naraku looking down at her gently.

"You must rest now, my love," Naraku said gently and held a cup of steaming potion to her lips. "This will help you sleep. Kaede made it." Unable to fight him, Kagome drank the potion and felt someone pick her up and tucked her into bed. "Good night my sweet Kikyo," she heard Naraku whisper kissing her on the forehead as she fell asleep.

* * *

Inuyasha followed Sesshoumaru all the way back to his tent. "So what are we going to do now?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshoumaru settled himself behind his desk using that time to ponder the course of action. From what the young woman said, Naraku seemed to be directly involved in Kagome's kidnapping and have access to knowledge that he, Sesshoumaru, does not.

"Why would Naraku want Kagome anyways? I mean he has Kikyo," Inuyasha asked out loud.

"Had," Shippou corrected quietly coming into the tent. "She's gone."

"I'm sorry, Shippou," Inuyasha said. But Shippou waved it off.

"She made her own choices," he said curtly. "My concern now is for Kagome. I want to know what can we do to bring her back," turning to look at Sesshoumaru.

"At the moment, nothing," came the reply.

Shippou clenched his fists. He knew the taiyoukai was right. Any untoward action will simply make things worse. They don't even have any concrete proof that Naraku had Kagome, other than Kikyo's word. Strolling up to his estates demanding Kagome back was simply not possible. Not to mention such a move would embarrass and endanger the Western Lands

"What do you want to do with Kikyo's body?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

Shippou plopped down into the closest chair and ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know... I know I would need to bring her back to the Higurashi lands for burial, but I don't know how I could that without attracting attention..."

"There is no point in discussing this now, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru cut in. "Shuuran, have Jinenji preserve the body until Lord Shippou can bring it back to her family," he ordered. "As for you, Lord Shippou, I suggest that you get some rest for you have a tournament to attend tomorrow."

Knowing a dismissal when he heard one, Shippou got out of his chair, bowed, and made his way out of the tent.

* * *

Kagome stirred and stretched. She brought her hands up to her face and rubbed her eyes.

"How are you feeling my dear?"

Kagome turned her head and saw her mother sitting there beside her. "Mama..."

Lady Higurashi got out of the chair and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Kikyo," she said very gently stroking her hair. "You don't need to do this anymore...I'll be alright. You should live out your life happily. Unlike poor Kagome..."

"But..." Kagome started sitting up in bed.

"No buts, Kikyo," Lady Higurashi said shaking her head. "You are you, Kikyo. Here," Lady Higurashi reached behind Kagome and took a mug off the bedside table. "Kaede said you need to drink this seeing how you have not had anything to eat," handing the mug to her.

Kagome took the mug and drained it while Lady Higurashi watched. "Now get some sleep, my dear," taking the cup from Kagome's hands as Kagome's eyes start to get heavy and she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Suikotsu took the mug from Kagome's nerveless fingers and took it with him while he packed up his medicine chest as Akago and Byakuya stepped forward and took his place beside the bed.

"Who would have thought that Suikotsu's potions would have such a use," Bankotsu remarked.

Suikotsu smiled lightly, "it's usually used to send healing dreams. But for our purpose, it lowers the mental defenses to allow Akago to do his work," nodding at the pair.

"Why didn't we do this earlier?" Jakotsu complained turning to Naraku. "This way we won't have had to suffer her ladyship's wrath."

Naraku sat in the armchair resting his chin in one hand while looking at the shikon in his other hand. Ignoring Jakotsu, Naraku considered the softly glimmering jewel in his hand. _'Soon, you and I will show the world what we can do together,'_ he thought at the jewel as it slightly pulsed as if in answer.

* * *

Shippou twisted out of the way and the youkai he was fighting ran past him below his arm. Shippou brought his arm down and tapped the back of the youkai's head causing the youkai to fall face flat on the ground.

"This match goes to Lord Shippou," the referee called out.

Shippou turned around and gave a hand up to the youkai. They bowed to each other and towards Sesshoumaru before heading off the arena. "That was a slick move, Shippou," Inuyasha complimented when he reached the sidelines.

"Thanks," Shippou replied taking the towel that Inuyasha offered to him. "I was just lucky."

"There's no such thing as a lucky shot," Inuyasha scoffed walking back to Shippou's tent.

"Lucky or not, I'm not here to make enemies," Shippou said taking off his helm. "Besides it is best if I don't draw too much attention to myself. Come in," he called out to the servant standing just outside his tent flap.

Shuuran stepped into the tent and bowed respectfully to both Shippou and Inuyasha. "My Lords, Sesshoumaru-sama asked me to give you this message," holding out a message tube.

Shippou took it from Shuuran's hands, broke the seal and quickly read it. He scribbled a quick reply and returned the message to Shuuran. "What was that about?" Inuyasha asked Shippou after Shuuran left.

"I don't know," Shippou replied honestly. "He just asked me to meet him tonight. Guess I'll have to wait and see."

Shippou headed to Sesshoumaru's tent at the appointed time to find Shuuran waiting for him. Shuuran quickly ushered Shippou in and left the tent. To Shippou's surprise, Sesshoumaru erected a barrier once Shuuran left.

"Lord Shippou," the taiyoukai turned his golden eyes onto the kitsune. "Before we proceed, it is imperative that whatever you will discover here tonight will not leave this tent."

"You have my word, Sesshoumaru-sama," Shippou replied bowing.

Nodding, Sesshoumaru pushed an old leather bound book across his desk towards the kitsune. Shippou looked down at the worn leather cover, not comprehending what Sesshoumaru want him to do with it. Shippou picked up the book after a silent inquiry and gasped when he turned to the first page.

"What does this mean Sesshoumaru?" Shippou asked looking up at taiyoukai, his hands trembling. "Why do you have this?"

"My father," the taiyoukai replied. "Read it, Lord Shippou."

Sesshoumaru watched the young kitsune lord as he read through the Higurashi family records. _'He needs to learn how to hide his emotions better.' _He thought idly as shock and surprise registered on the kitsune's face.

Shippou sat there silently staring at the book after reading it. "I don't believe this. How is such a thing possible?" Shippou whispered tracing the Higurashi crest on the cover page. "Is this why Inutaisho wanted you to marry a Higurashi?" looking at Sesshoumaru fully in the eye.

Never one to deny the truth, Sesshoumaru nodded. "Even you, Lord Shippou, have to agree that the concerns my father had about the power that this jewel possesses is justified."

Shippou looked down at the book, unable to rebuke Sesshoumaru's statement. He understood the concept that power attracted power, especially with the youkai. From the records, he could understand the pain and sacrifices which his foster family's ancestors have gone through to protect the jewel and keep it safe from the rest of the world. To him, the fire that destroyed the castle and the jewel seemed like a blessing in disguise for it relieved the Higurashi clan of their burden until now...

"But this can't be right," Shippou muttered to himself as he got up to pace the room. "Something about this is off... Where's the jewel? And why take Kagome if Kikyo is the eldest daughter...?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widen when he heard Shippou say those words. "One moment Lord Shippou,"

"Huh? What?" Shippou stopped in mid stepped and gave Sesshoumaru a look of bewilderment.

"Is there any chance that Kikyo is not the eldest daughter of the Higurashis?"


End file.
